


Mend and Rewrite

by magnolia3



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Friends, Disabled Character, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags (Minor Appearances), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rumors, Strained Friendships, Taisho Era Tokyo, friends to strangers to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnolia3/pseuds/magnolia3
Summary: Taisho Era AU where Itaru and Chikage are estranged childhood friends. After 11 years apart, will they still be what the other needs?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the tags as the fic goes, so here's a summary of tags on this particular chapter:
> 
> Characters: Itaru, Homare, Chikage, Hisoka  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Strained Friendships, Childhood Friends, 1920s, Friendship, Disabled Character, A Little Angst

After some good minutes, Itaru finally put down the manuscript paper he was holding.

“That was a really fun read. Thank you as always, Homare-san!”

“No, thank YOU, Itaru-kun for being the wonderful reviewer you are!” Homare said as he took a sip of his coffee. The eccentric artist didn’t really mind having little to no fans, but he definitely held in high regard the one admirer of his novels he knew of. Homare was already used to hear that his works were far too abstract and contained such arbitrary plotlines, it was constantly mistaken as pure nonsense. But Itaru was different.

“I’m not sure saying I’m amused counts as critique though.” Itaru started eating the omurice he ordered. “But if I had to add something, it’s that I can’t really find anything like your novels absolutely anywhere.”

“Such flattery. However, I don’t really see you reading much of anything else.”

“Well, it would be rude to read other author’s works in front of you, no? I do read novels at the university’s library when I’m bored at lunch break.”

“My, how much of a genius must Itaru-kun be, if he can actually have time to be bored at the Imperial University. No wonder you can keep up with my works.” Itaru sighed at the outrageous overestimation of his own value. It was not like he wasn’t happy with it, on the contrary, but he couldn’t shake the slightly guilt he felt for not living up to that image. It was true that he managed to enroll in the prestigious Tokyo Imperial University, but he still felt like he didn’t know what he should do from now on. He imagined getting in was the first step of his journey into adulthood, then why it felt like it didn’t change anything in him? Without a sense of direction, it was easy to get bored. And that was why he always looked forward to Homare’s novels as their bizarre unpredictability kept his afternoons fresh, not a week like the previous one. He was grateful for this friendship.

Their first meeting was completely by chance. One day, trying to shake up the monotony of his daily life, Itaru decided to try one of these European-style cafés that were opening up everywhere and that seemed incredibly popular among his classmates. And as soon as he steps in, he accidentally steps over a flying escapee page of manuscript that fell from the nearby table. Its owner made one dramatic reaction over it, like Itaru had just stomp over his own heart. Itaru hardly remembered half of what he said, it was that long, but he still remembers he paid for a coffee for him as an apology. Before he was aware, the afternoon went by, as Itaru became lost in the conversation, quite overjoyed. The man mostly spoke uninterrupted, but he had a captivating way with words that could pull people in and make them feel a lot lighter. He just didn’t translate it well to written text, unfortunately that was what most people thought of him. Not that Itaru minded. After that, Itaru saw himself often going back to the café to listen to the authors’ tales, and he would be in the very same table they met the first time. Which always stroked Itaru as odd, Homare didn’t seem the biggest fan of the westernization their capital was going through, he was open about his distaste for western-style clothing, but for some reason jazz music and the whole menu of the place got a pass. Itaru tried to ask about it before, but Homare was more skilled than the younger man in the art of making conversations goes astray to avoid questions he didn’t know the answer to. Then, Itaru just accepted it as one of Homare’s many quirks. It just added to his charm.

Itaru noticed he became lost in his reminiscence, but Homare, in the middle of his speech about the Imperial University (it seemed like it, from the bits Itaru was now getting), didn’t get to notice. His voice was louder than the jazz song playing in the background.

“Sir, can you please lower your voice? I’m sure the other costumers don’t care about your babbling.” A very rude waitress interrupted him, bringing a refill that Homare likely ordered. If Itaru’s memory served, this girl worked here since the day the two of them met, and she was harsh with Homare’s tendency of being theatrical back then too. It wasn’t all Homare’s fault though, maybe she just had that little patience to begin with.

“You’re rude as always.”

“I’m not the only one that never changes. So, sir?” She faced Itaru.

“Eh? Well, I could use some change, I guess…”

“Not that, you idiot. Do you want anything else?” The waitress points to Itaru’s empty cup and plate.

“Aah… No, I’m fine.”

“You shouldn’t be around Arisu-san too much.” As much she said he annoyed her, she still called him by his cute pen name.

“I’m considering not giving you any tips.”

“You never do, starving author.” She stroked right where it hurts. Homare’s face soon met the table, his body doubling down as if he was physically hit in the stomach. He could take slanders to his work, but his mostly empty wallet was the sensitive spot his armor didn’t cover. His dramatic near-death scene, however, almost made wrinkles in his manuscript.

“You should be careful to not tear it by accident.” No matter what everyone said about Homare’s stories, he managed to get them published every single time. Either someone in the editorial really loved him or he was just that crazy.

“Ah, you’re right. I can only write this exact story once after all.”

“So, you have to make it last.” Itaru looked outside the window. It seems it would start raining soon. “I better be going. I hate to get into the streetcar when it’s raining. Glad we could meet again, Homare-san.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Itaru-kun. Go ahead, I’ll take care of the tab.”

“You don’t need to boast after being called poor, you know?”

“You don’t earn much yourself, as I recall.”

“Haha… you’re damn right.”

“You can pay me back buying my latest work.”

“Even if I read all of them already?”

“Tell you what, I should totally change a few random lines before sending the newest manuscripts to my editor. Maybe even add some twists. Would that interest you?” Itaru surely hoped so. Fiction was the one comfort he had in life, his one sweet escapism. So, the more he had to read, the better.

“I see you again next week?”

“You know where to find me!” Homare waved him good-bye until Itaru crossed the street the café’s entrance faced.

Itaru speed up his pace turning the next corner, getting into a side street until he reached the streetcar terminal. If the rain actually started while he still was halfway there, he would have more cover the narrower the street. And, apparently, he wasn’t the only person that thought that, he could see two kids squatting down the road. His first thought was that the kids were either playing or waiting for someone to get them home, but they were actually working polishing the shoes of the very few people who passed through. They called out for Itaru as he passed, and he accepted their services out of pity. He still had a little money on him since Homare paid for his coffee.

“T-there you go, mister.”

“Thanks. You guys should go home soon. It’s getting late and it’ll definitely start raining shortly.”

“No need to worry about us, sir! Please get home yourself too, sir!” Itaru thought about inviting the kids for a meal, but the kids run off right after finishing their service and getting their money. For a moment, he was afraid that he was rude to them. He knew a lot of homeless kids loitered around those streets and that could be why they were working, to survive. They didn’t take offense to his statement though, so that probably wasn’t the case. He felt a rush of relief for some reason, with a hint of loneliness.

“So those kids do have a place to stay, huh…”

He reached and got into the streetcar without any issues. Not being the only one trying to escape from the rain, it was no surprise to see the car packed, without a place to sit. No matter, he thought, it wasn’t even a long trip. He pondered taking a quick nap while standing, giving the crowd all around him would keep him in place, but he soon noticed that wouldn’t happen. As soon as he considered that, the silence was immediately disturbed.

“What a waste of our tax money…” Itaru could hear someone complaining nearby, their hatred directed towards someone in the back of the car. Itaru tried to take a peek and then caught a glimpse of a brownish army uniform.

“Oh. This again.” Lately the public opinion on the military hit a new low, so these public displays of targeted dissatisfaction weren’t rare at all. Itaru thought all of it was pretty unfair, considering what he usually witnessed was bullying towards singular individuals rather than actual criticism of the way the military operated. The two men at the back of the streetcar looked young, early to mid-twenties, and one of them used an eyepatch over a vertical scar on his face. He most likely lost an eye. They also were victims in these post-war times.

Mean-spirited whispers soon filled the streetcar. One of the soldiers was peacefully sleeping while sitting and apparently that was all it took to label them lazy, unprofessional and useless. And they were just trying to get home, like the rest of them. Itaru really didn’t want to cause a scene in this cramped space, even more since he was seriously outnumbered, but it was becoming unbearable to stay in the streetcar like that.

Before he could, the eyepatch soldier turned his way. He was standing firm and straight as an arrow, perfectly balancing himself as the car swayed. From Itaru’s view, the standing green-haired man was blocking the sleeping white-haired one, as if protecting him. Of course, his expression wasn’t a pleasant one, his gaze was cold and fierce, but somehow collected and righteous. The duality alone made Itaru speechless, his drive to help waning, replaced with awe. “That man really doesn’t need my help”, he thought.

Then, Itaru was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Eleven years ago, when he was but a child, he had someone who left him awestruck just like this. Someone he looked up to, that was strong, blunt and that he felt safe with. Itaru used to think he could do anything, and he was happy to have that person, his best friend, at his side. Unfortunately, time torn them apart and they never saw each other again. Why was he remembering all this now?

“Is some incident unraveling in this car?” Soon, the man’s voice resounded through the vehicle, loud, clear and firm. “I’ll be more than welcome to help if need arrives, but otherwise I could ask to not disturb the other passengers’ commute. Let us all make use of proper manners in public spaces.” He wasn’t even armed, but his words cut deep enough to make the complaining passengers shut their mouths in a mixture of fear, shame and anger.

Why this feels so familiar? This courage, this stillness… Itaru felt his hands trembling slightly.

Silence returned to the streetcar, and Itaru still found himself staring at the pair. After the warning, most people lost interest in the two soldiers, so Itaru felt like the only one that saw the rest of the scene. Shortly after the standing man turned back towards the one sitting, he noticed his partner was now awake, albeit sleepy. The eyepatch man’s expression softened instantly as he closed the distance between their faces to hold a discreet whispered conversation. It was probably just to not disturb the silence, as he suggested, but the gentleness of the act was so contrasting with the early scene it made Itaru’s heart skip a beat.

This can’t be, right? He can’t be… He being in the military around now matched what he remembered. Hope was starting to bloom in Itaru’s heart.

The scene didn’t last long, as the soldiers readied themselves to get out in the next stop, the green-haired man shielding his companion the whole time. His eyes met Itaru’s, that never managed to look away. He knew he was being rude, but…

The green-haired soldier looked surprised then immediately avert his eyes, walking past. That was the push Itaru needed to go after him. He had to ask him something, the question that couldn’t leave his mind. He wanted to believe he was mistaken. Forgetting that ever happened was probably the path that would hurt him the less. He wasn’t the most satisfied with his life now, but going back to its comfortable embrace of boredom was the best way to leave his wounds alone for them to heal. But he knew that, deep down, he wanted to give another chance for these feelings he locked away in his heart. Or end it all right there if things went really wrong. It was his one chance of being finally free. After breathing deeply to calm himself, Itaru jumped from the streetcar before he could change his mind. He was almost sure he got the right person, but he had to make sure.

“Chikage!” He shouted so the sound of rain that started falling didn’t overpower him. The green-haired man stopped, while his partner looked at him slightly confused. None of them said anything, nor turned to face Itaru.

“Chikage? Is that you?” Itaru cautiously approached. Slowly, the man with the eyepatch turned to look at the young man standing in the rain.

“You’re talking to me, sir? Can I help you?” He said warily. Itaru flinched, he was almost certain he recognized his old friend, so he wasn’t expecting being treated like a stranger. Maybe he just doesn’t remember him, it’s been eleven years after all. Actually, that would explain why he never wrote him letters or went back to visit.

“Do you remember me? It’s me, Itaru. Chigasaki Itaru.” The man kept glaring at him in silence. “We were friends in elementary and middle school…”

“That was quite a long time ago…” The man interrupted him. “Even if I was this person you speak of, do you really believe I would still be the same as the one you remember?” His way of speaking was so roundabout, he wasn’t even confirming if Chikage was indeed his name. ‘Did he really forget all about me?’ Itaru’s mind was a mess, he couldn’t even answer. “If that’s my name doesn’t matter, I’m not the one you’re looking for.” Itaru was now mentally pleading for the soldier to not make him regret following him, alleviating the pain in his heart with anger.

“What… what happened with you? You weren’t this cold, this ruthless.” Itaru could sense almost no light in the man’s eye.

“According to your story, some ten years happened. You probably changed a lot yourself.” Itaru gave a dry laugh.

“Ha, you bet. But I don’t think you would even notice, giving you don’t even care about me. Haha, I came here to hear an explanation on why you broke your promise of writing me back, or visiting once a year. I was actually really worried about you. I would forgive you if gave me a good explanation about your sudden disappearance, but… There’s no explanation, is there?” The man breathed out heavily, turning his head so Itaru couldn’t see the look in his eye.

“I’m sorry. I really don’t remember who you are. But maybe this is for the best. You would do well to not get involved with me, with us. We just aren’t meant to each other.” His partner faced him, his expression had a hint of peace but also sorrow, as if what he said was only natural. Meanwhile, Itaru could only hear the sound of his own heart breaking to pieces. “You hate this friend of yours, right? If you think I’m him, keep doing it.” And with that, both soldiers turned their backs and walked away.

“Chikage, wait!” Itaru tried to yell, desperately, for them to stop, but the men continued to get farther and farther away. He totally forgot he was in the middle of the street. “I actually liked you, a lot! I always did! I’ll only hate you if you push me aside now! Come back and listen to me!” He couldn’t even find strength to run after them. They were so far away now. He was being left behind, without explanation, again.

Itaru usually struggled to find out what really wanted, but his true feelings were naturally resurfacing now…

“Don’t leave me alone again…” He murmured as he fell to his knees.


	2. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru just let Chikage go away, and this just left him conflicted. Some of his friends have things to say about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update
> 
> Characters: Itaru, Azuma, Taichi, Homare, Yuki  
> Tags: Friendship, Memories

“I’m back…” Itaru considered entering in silence, not wanting others to look at him in this deplorable drenched state, but he figured at least his landlord deserved an explanation.

“Welcome back, Itaru. Oh my, let me get a towel for you.” His landlord, a man named Azuma, set out to help him in one swift motion. Before long, Azuma was back in front of him, taking off Itaru’s wet cap. Then he started to softly wipe his hair dry. “Did you forget your umbrella?”

“You could say that.” More like he forgot his umbrella existed.

“I made tea, so go to the living room after you get yourself off these clothes. You’ll want to keep yourself warm.”

“Thanks.” Itaru always finds himself in debt to Azuma. For starters, he still didn’t get to find a place to call his own in the capital, not for a price he could afford, and that was when he met Azuma, whose house served as a boarding house for university students. The rent was doable, and he couldn’t ask for a more understanding and sympathetic landlord. He would actually miss him when he moves out in the future. “Are you by yourself? House seems pretty silent.”

“Don’t worry, Taichi is here with me today. But I’ll be more than satisfied to have your company as well.” His ethereal smile was quickly replaced by a flirtatious inviting one, a switch that was dangerously smooth. “Most of your room neighbors are out, though.”

“No wonder it’s so peaceful.” There weren’t any servants working in the house and more than enough clueless young men with little to no experience in the living by themselves department, so Itaru saw a fair number of disasters happening... And caused a few others too, honestly. Weirdly enough, Azuma seemed to like how lively things always were instead of fear someone would set the house on fire someday. Itaru always admired his patience.

“They said something about going to the cinema after classes.”

“Ah, I can already see them coming back drunk… Peace never lasts…”

“If they come back, that is.” The two of them laughed heartily. Azuma’s pure smile was back again at full force, the moonlight accentuating the beauty of this man clad in Japanese clothes. Itaru sported the new trend of western clothes, but he still liked traditional clothing, even more if it fit the person so well. Azuma was the prime example of this.

“Would you mind explaining the situation to Taichi? I may need to postpone today’s study session...” Taichi was the name of the high-school aged boy Itaru tutored. Azuma knew Itaru had this job to pay the rent, so he was always more than welcome to let Taichi in the house. At least that was what he says, but Itaru knew Taichi made his way to the hearts of everyone that lived there and everyone more than welcomed his company any time.

“No problem. I’m sure he’ll understand. He’s such a good boy.”

“Yeah. Well, I’ll join you shortly.” Itaru bowed to Azuma and then take his leave. But before he could even reach the corridor that leads to his room…

“I also have sweets. Do you want some? You look really heartbroken, so take this night off to rest a little…” Azuma was one scary man and Itaru was mostly sure he had mind reading powers.

“Well, I met an old friend but it wasn’t fun. That’s all.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Without looking back, Itaru put some distance between him and Azuma, letting a huge sigh escape as soon as he felt he was far enough. Luckily the landlord didn’t inquire further. It’s not like Itaru wanted to hide about Chikage, but he at least wanted to put his thoughts in order first. And maybe let this uncomfortable anger pass. Azuma was a great listener so the very least Itaru could do was not take it out on him. His frustration was real, but was that really the feeling he wanted to convey?

As always, he didn’t know what went on his own mind, especially when it came to Chikage.

After changing out of his uniform to his comfortable and dry yukata, Itaru went to the living room, where Azuma and Taichi were waiting for him.

“Good evening, Taichi. Sorry about the sudden call off.” Itaru sit beside Taichi, Azuma quickly serving him his tea and a serving of dango.

“Oh hi, Itaru-san! Welcome back! And it’s totally fine, Azuma-san told me everything, please get well soon!” Taichi was full of energy as always. Itaru worried about how, exactly, Azuma told him the details, but that didn’t last long as he was too tired to bother.

“That’s no excuse to slack off on your study, though, okay?”

“I know, I know! I’ll review yesterday’s material or something!” Itaru couldn’t help but feel a little envious of Taichi. The boy studied hard every day in the hope of getting into the Imperial University, just like Itaru did. It was his goal, his dream, the university’s beautiful uniform would fit him much better than the boys that had no idea why they were there like Itaru. He hoped Taichi’s enthusiasm, or courage to brave the future unknown, could rub off on him…

“Good. We can resume our schedule the day after tomorrow, I guess. Does that work for you?”

“Yes, but… Itaru-san, I don’t mind waiting more. Please, rest your mind for as long you need!”

“Eh?” He knew Taichi was a sweet considerate boy, but being hit by such honesty when he was feeling down was almost making him cry.

“I know how taxing being dumped can be, so try to distract yourself going out with friends and eating delicious food! You can count on me to keep you company, if you want to!” Okay, Itaru was kind of expecting it. He just didn’t know if the problem was Azuma using too much double entendre or Taichi being too much of a hopeless romantic to understand it any other way.

“Hey, wait, no, I wasn’t dumped, I’m not even dating anyone!”

“So, were you rejected before it even started then?” Azuma asked with a playful smile.

“Not you too, Azuma-san… I mean, you could call that a rejection, I suppose, but what I really wanted was for us to be friends again… The one I met was actually my childhood friend, a boy I used to spend all my time with.”

“Oh. It still sounds cool, to have a friend like that!”

“Yeah. We used to go on all sorts of ‘adventures’ around our neighborhood. Though if I’m being honest, that was just me playing make-believe and he just going along pointing out all the holes in the scenarios I created. But every time I hurt myself doing something stupid on those games, he was there to take care of me. And to help me get out of trouble with the teachers or my parents, although when I pissed him off, he would just snitch on me in an instant, like the bitch he was. Hehe, looking back, we fought a lot, but we always made up just as quickly.” Itaru’s smile was far less energetic as his reach this point of his memories.

“You really liked him, huh?”

“Maybe.” Itaru tucked his hair behind his ears, a gesture that was actually to inconspicuously hide his now turning red ears. He thought he was angry at Chikage, but here he was, being all nostalgic. It was strange. Just a few months ago, thinking about him always made Itaru sadder, but now that he confirmed his friend was alive, even if he didn’t want to see Itaru again, these memories became beautiful again.

“I didn’t know Itaru was into the rude types, hehehe.”

“Hey, not that again. But… It’s all in the past now. I… I misunderstood everything about our relationship… In the end, I was the only one wanting to see him again…” Itaru stared fixedly at his own reflection in the tea.

“I won’t pressure you to tell us the details, but if you want to get it out of your chest, we’re here.” Azuma looked at Taichi, waiting for a confirmation, that came in the form of a powerful nod. These two really had talent at lifting other people’s spirits. His mind was a lot calmer, his desire to share his feelings with other people slightly restored. They didn’t even speak much, but being there by his side, making him feel needed, was all he wanted right now. At this state, Itaru felt like he could retell the events of the afternoon without being overwhelmed by his disappointment.

“So mean…” That was Taichi’s first reaction as soon as Itaru finished his story.

“Right?”

“But I don’t think everything is lost… I mean, he stopped to talk to you. He could have just walked away, no?”

“Well, I called out to him in the middle of the street, maybe he just wanted to shut me up.”

“Did you shut up?” Itaru didn’t answer. He couldn’t say he managed to get even half of his feelings reach Chikage. He hated to admit but he cowered as soon as the first hurtful word left Chikage’s lips.

“Didn’t you guys always make up quickly in the past? Can’t you just do it again?”

“We’re not kids anymore. I don’t know if that would work… He doesn’t even care about me too, he most likely won’t listen to me.”

“I’m sure he’ll listen to you if you confess your feelings as passionately as you were recollecting your memories together a few minutes ago!”

“Passion is not the best way to describe it…” Not that Itaru was sure how to accurately describe his feelings towards Chikage right now.

“What Taichi means is, honesty is not just for children. And if you were this close before, I’m sure if he sees parts of your bare raw feelings, he’ll be reminded of you. Close friends are very perceptive of these things, and I doubt he would completely forget.”

“Perhaps, but that will only work if he cared about me in the past as much as I cared for him. I recognized him in just a few minutes and everything came flooding back. But…”

“You’re being too uncertain and negative, Itaru-san! What if he’s uncertain about approaching you himself? So much he thought keep you away was easier? Isn’t that sad?” Could this be true? It’s true Chikage always had this aloof and confident aura as a kid, and still have apparently, but could he be actually too proud to give the first step in mending their friendship? Is he just assuming Itaru would do it first? Itaru shook his head, now his head was going overdrive in extremely convenient delusions.

It wouldn’t be bad if they were true though…

“I don’t think he has a motive to be too uneasy to approach me, but… It would be VERY embarrassing if that wasn’t the case and he really just don’t want to see me again.”

“You’re being negative again.”

“…Sorry.”

“What if he finds it funny and adorable to see you embarrassed and then both of you laugh it off?” Taichi once again was throwing positivity around.

“That would be nice, but just so you know, ‘adorable’ for him would be a sarcastic insult.”

“And you would like it.” That’s a really cheesy scenario, Itaru thought, but he could see it happening. But as much as he wished for it to happen, it would never occur by itself. He needed to do something about it. But how he should it? Itaru felt like he didn’t address the core problem of trying to approach Chikage again. Something was missing, and he needed to figure out what it was.

He talked with Azuma and Taichi for the whole night but was still drawing a blank. Maybe he needed a third opinion?

***

“Oh hi, Itaru-kun, good afternoon! You’re six days too earlier, but come, come sit here! My head is overflowing with ideas today, and I’m feeling very generous as to let you choose the ones that are worth of being published.”

“Actually…” Itaru started. “I wish you could hear me out today.”

“Oh?”

“I thought a story of my own.” In the end, Itaru couldn’t manage to gather his courage to tell about his situation and ask for help outright, not in public, so he figured a little lie would help his feelings getting out more easily. He just had to tailor it in a way to get Homare excited enough for him to not tease him about the parts that were actually true. And those were most of it. “But I don’t know how to end it…”

“Hmm, and you’re trusting the most important part to me. That’s the depth of our friendship…”

“Haha, yeah.” Itaru already felt the guilt setting in. “Anyway, let me tell you. There are these two guys. They were the best of friends, real fond of each other, well, maybe it was one-sided, but they did everything together. But one of them had to leave their village and they eventually drifted apart. They met again several years later, but they feel like they aren’t meant for each other anymore at all. And so, I don’t know exactly how to bring them together again. Oh, I’ve already decided that they will reconcile, just don’t know how to go about it. What would you do?” Homare nodded to himself a few times, listening to all in silence. At the end of it, Itaru still had to wait a moment until Homare processed the plot that was given to him.

“I would put them in a cramped box, all naked, and let them have a heart-to-heart conversation.” No amount of mental simulations could have prepared Itaru for this answer. He spit his coffee out, unintentionally.

“I’m not writing erotica!” He wished he could have yelled that real loud, but he would die of shame if he got the attention of anyone else in the coffee shop.

“It’s a symbolism, Itaru-kun, please! Think about it, two estranged friends, suddenly let their fears of not knowing each other anymore catch up, here represented by an unsightly grotesque demon following them. Then the two hide in the aforementioned box, where they can touch each other’s most intimate parts, figuratively but not really. It’s not like they have anything else to do. And when they finally open up to one another again, they get out the box and find out the sun melted the demon. The end. I’m actually proud of this one!” Homare grinned to a baffled Itaru.

“You planned more of the plot of my story in a few seconds than me in a whole night.” Itaru wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or terrified. “And I seriously pity whoever reads that and don’t get your ‘symbolism’. This story is pretty scandalous!”

“You can’t make history doing exactly the same as everyone else.”

“I wasn’t trying to! And I doubt I could even publish that!” Itaru took out a handkerchief to clean the mess he did earlier, calling the waitress to order another coffee.

“Why are you BOTH loud today?” The waitress was more annoyed than usual.

“Itaru-kun is writing his first story and I’m helping him!”

“Now that’s sad.”

“But unfortunately, he’s afraid to make use of the abstract and to subvert gender expectations.”

“I wasn’t… I mean, the characters weren’t trying to go _that_ far in the original draft, that’s the issue.”

“Now that’s even sadder.”

“You tell him! Your generation is about breaking the molds, Itaru-kun, so do like Yuki-chan and free yourself.” Homare pointed out, his clothes still as antiquated as possible.

“Our generation is also about cute and refreshing women’s fashion, and I definitely recommend it.”

“Is this also about the novel?”

“More like an honest advice of one guy to another.” Some seconds of silence follow, the necessary time for Homare and Itaru’s brains to process this new piece of information.

“Wait, what?!”

“Yuki-chan, or rather, Yuki-kun?! I’m terribly sorry for never noticing!”

“That’s because I didn’t want you to notice, smartass. I didn’t want to risk losing this job because of your big mouth.”

“Then… Why did you reveal yourself to us now?”

“Just felt like it. You could use a better example of a perfectly happy person breaking the molds than the starving author. Maybe you could try it too, it’s a less stressful lifestyle.” Yuki spun around and hopped back to the kitchen, his skirt fluttering. “So, hurry up and cheer up, a happy costumer always orders more!”

“My, it’s not just your clothes that are cute, Yuki-k…”

“Yuki-chan or Yuki-sama while I’m on the clock. And flattery doesn’t count as a tip!” Yuki showed them his tongue then finally disappeared inside the staff area.

“Ha, everyone around me just does whatever they want…”

“What are you waiting for to join the ranks?” Homare’s eyes were practically sparkling.

“I’ll pass for the time being. But going back on track, let’s try a more grounded approach to my story. You can write that other one yourself if you want, though. For my problem, let’s do this then, imagine we won’t see each other again for the next ten years. And when we meet again, we’re completely different people. So, we’re not inclined to be friends anymore. What would you do? Would you just let me go?”

“If that was what you wanted, it would only be common decency to comply.”

“You’re right…” Itaru replied sadly.

“But I wouldn’t go down without a fight either. If we had some past together, I wouldn’t let you just up and vanish one day.”

“Eh?”

“Precisely because we were once friends that I have no motive to be afraid to reach out to you. You deserve at least this much trust. Wouldn’t you do the same for me? I can see myself getting hurt if you wouldn’t.” It seems Azuma wasn’t the only one capable of reading minds. Homare finally hit exactly what was bothering Itaru the most. He was afraid. Afraid of being rejected by Chikage even after conveying his feelings. So, he was afraid to even give the first step. He wasn’t courageous enough to go all the way to his heart. He was underestimating the amount of willpower he mustered to just approach Chikage the previous day.

“If I wasn’t such a coward…”

“I’m sorry, was I too blunt?” Homare looked genuinely apologetic.

“Haha, not at all. I appreciate your words, really.”

“I can be a literary genius and incredibly knowledgeable about its techniques, but I’m afraid I’m poor at giving advice for anything else.”

“Are you, though? Maybe hurting my ego was the push I needed to go forward with what I really wanted to do.”

“I sincerely apologize, but I’m also elated to see you get inspiration out of having your qualities questioned.”

“You’re being brutal again… But that’s kind of what I like about you.” Maybe Azuma had a point, Itaru did seem fond of rude guys. What was even his problem?

“Do show me your finalized work!”

“Trust me, you’ll be one of the first people to see the results of my inspiration.”

***

Itaru was sitting in the porch, lost in thought. The evening breeze shook the garden in front of his eyes, making him finally notice he should get inside before he caught a cold. Taichi didn’t come today, so he was using his alone time to contemplate everything the people around him told him. Taichi, Azuma, Homare, even Yuki… Everyone seemed so supportive and understanding of his feelings. Sadly, Itaru couldn’t say he was used to this kind of attention, but… It wasn’t bad. It was really motivating him to try one more time.

“You shouldn’t skip dinner.” Azuma appeared behind him, tucking his long bangs behind his ear as he bent down to talk to a distracted Itaru.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t plan to, I just lost track of the time. Thanks for telling me.”

“Still thinking about your friend?”

“Not just about him. I’ve decided… I’ll go after him. I’ll even scream out loud these feelings I’ve kept bottled up for eleven years if I need to. I’ll make him look me in the eye, and I’ll tell him that I don’t want it to be over yet. That’s how much he means to me, and I’ll make him know.” Itaru interrupted himself and then cough, embarrassed. “And I have you guys to thank for that. Thanks for supporting my lazy cowardly bum and making it move forward.” Itaru bowed.

“No need for that, sweetie!” Azuma lifted Itaru’s face by his chin. “Me and Taichi… We’ll be satisfied just to see you smiling again. No need to worry about us, go find your man and come back with good news.”

“You never change…” Itaru shrugged, but he wouldn’t want it any other way.


	3. Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding to go after Chikage, Itaru finally started gathering clues to find him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Chikage doesn't come back yet (I'm sorry, it won't take much longer), have some Itaru being gay with his gay friends. ~~Maybe I should tag it as Itaru & Everyone because that's what I'm doing.~~
> 
> Characters: Itaru, Tsumugi, Tsuzuru, Kazunari  
> Tags: Friendship, Rumors, A Few Jealous Comments, Crumbs of Other Ships

“Itaru-san?”

Itaru kept staring at empty space for almost the whole duration of his morning classes. Last night he made one important decision about his relationship with Chikage. After some convincing by the people closest to him, he finally chose to reconcile with him and, hopefully, restore the status of being each other’s best friend. Yeah, at their very first meeting in eleven years, Itaru spot Chikage traveling with someone else, so maybe he had to prevail against some competition, but he decided to trust in himself and Chikage. Things would work out, and hey, maybe he could even get another friend. Would he be satisfied with this setup, though? Only time will tell.

Okay, what’s up with these weird assumptions? He still had no idea what the other guy was to Chikage.

“Itaru-san…”

That was the reason Itaru kept getting distracted for most of the day. His thinking constantly got off track. He had far more pressing and immediate problems to solve, instead of who Chikage associated with. And the biggest problem of all was… Itaru had absolutely no idea where to even find Chikage. He let the guy get away two days ago, so how was he supposed to find him in the capital now? Calm down, be positive, Itaru reminded himself of Taichi’s words. Speaking of Taichi, he decided to call his tutoring lessons off for the time being, as his mind wouldn’t be into it at all and he was afraid that could cause trouble for the boy. He relayed his decision earlier this morning, expecting to disappoint Taichi, but the boy was weirdly supportive of Itaru’s endeavors. ‘Was he thinking I’m going to elope or what?” was Itaru’s attempt to understand Taichi’s hopeless romantic train of thought.

“Itaru-san!”

Suddenly, Itaru felt himself being poked and he finally came back to reality. His classes were long over and there were only two people in the classroom now.

“Oh… Tsumugi-san. Sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you… nor the class.”

“No, it’s no problem, really, I was just a bit worried about you, since you weren’t answering me…” Tsumugi was Itaru’s classmate in the medical department, a polite young man who often accompanied him to the library. Itaru imagined he was an enthusiast just like him, but sometimes he got the impression Tsumugi was also lost regarding the direction his life should take. Considering this wasn’t Itaru’s favorite conversation topic, although he knew he would have to address it sooner or later, he never tried to ask Tsumugi about it. Not that the man himself ever shared about why he enrolled either, in all these six months they knew each other. Oh well, not that Itaru minded, he was perfectly content with their usual conversations: about cafés, books and movies. Occasionally, they listened to each other talking about their friends or the kids they tutored. Itaru didn’t have that many friends to talk about, but it’s not like Tsumugi boasted a huge selection either. In fact, he focused mostly in his one precious childhood friend. Itaru only met the man in a handful of occasions, but it was pretty obvious how familiar with Tsumugi he was. It was enviable, Itaru hoped he and Chikage could reach that level of closeness too.

“A lot happened in these past two days, so I had a lot of thinking to do, to face my past…”

“I see… Sounds heavy. I hope you can sort everything out soon.”

“Thanks. But don’t worry, it’s not anything grave. The ‘thinking’ part is mostly done too. I’ll just have to meet some people to fix everything.” Or so he hoped.

“I see. Will you keep coming to classes? I can cover for you, if you need an accomplice.”

“Don’t say something this dangerous so casually! I intend to keep coming, I can look around after classes, I think.”

“Don’t you know where they are?”

“Honestly, no… The man in question just up and vanished… You see, I’m trying to reconnect with my estranged childhood friend. I’m… I’m not ready to let go of him yet.”

“That’s great! I bet he’ll be thrilled to see you again!”

“How I wish you were right…”

“I know I shouldn’t pry as this doesn’t concern me, but I can’t help but empathize with your feelings. So, if you ever feel like you’re in a pinch, don’t hesitate to ask me for assistance. I’m hardly super popular, but I can ask around too. I don’t doubt you can find him by yourself, but if that doesn’t work, we can find them together too.” Tsumugi said frankly, holding Itaru’s hand between both of his.

“Tsumugi-san…” Itaru felt like he blushed more this past week than the whole last decade. Why was everyone suddenly being so cute around him? He never knew being more honest with people would have this kind of side effect. “I knew you would understand.”

“Yeah. I know how special a longtime friend is… I can’t really imagine being apart from Tasuku…”

“I can’t imagine such Tsumugi-san either, haha.”

“Don’t tease me… Oh, speaking of him, here!” Tsumugi hands Itaru two cinema tickets. “A gift from a pair of two good childhood friends to another. I was planning to ask you to go with me, but you can use it to break the ice with your friend, I think.”

“Is this really alright? Don’t you want to go?”

“Knowing Tasuku, if I said I lost it he would get me six more, after complaining for some two hours, hehehe!” Tsumugi’s childhood friend, Tasuku, worked as a film narrator at the local cinema, so getting tickets was no problem for him. And he was the type that would eliminate the problems if one ever existed for Tsumugi’s sake anyway. “I only apologize for the choice of movie. Inviting him to a showing of ‘Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde’ of all things can came across like you are angry with him, somewhat…” It was a movie about a two-faced person, after all.

“Oh, no worries, this is absolutely perfect. I’m sure my friend will understand my real intentions!” Itaru thought he wasn’t pissed at Chikage anymore, but oh how was he wrong. The desire to get back at him was a constant back in their childhood and now it was more alive than ever.

“Should we go out for lunch now?”

“Oh, shoot, I totally forgot about it. And I was here just wasting time!”

“We still have plenty of it, no rush. The only problem is that maybe Tsuzuru-san already left. He always seems so busy. I don’t think he would wait for us for this long…” Since Tsuzuru was a friend from a different department, their opportunities of meeting in the daylight hours were a bit limited.

“Ah!” Speaking of him made Itaru have a good idea. “I really hope he’s still there. I really could use a chat with Kazunari right about now! Tsuzuru will definitely know where I can find him.”

“Why is that?”

“Like you said, both of us are barely any popular, but Kazunari is different. He knows thousands of people in this damn capital. The time it would take for him to ask around and find someone will be about five times faster than the best time I could pull off!”

“That’s certainly true, but you’re definitely underestimating how popular you are, Itaru-san…”

“Am I? I only talk with Tsuzuru, Kazunari and you on this whole campus…” And with a starving author, the landlord, a teenage boy and a waitress boy off campus. Itaru’s friend list was quite small, and weird, he admitted.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be talking about this… It’s just that I notice some things…”

“…What are you even on about?”

The two of them got out of the lecture hall of the medical department, and, as expected, didn’t find anyone waiting for them at the building’s entrance. They decided to look around the literature department building then, eventually finding the student they were looking for. The two students, in fact.

“Heyaaa, Itaroooooon, Tsumutsumuuu!”

“Hello, Kazunari-san, Tsuzuru-san.”

“Hey. Mind giving me a little help here?” Tsuzuru looked tired, more than usual. Itaru don’t remember the last time he saw the poor man well-rested.

“What’s wrong?”

“Miyoshi, that’s what.”

“Don’t be so harsh, Tsuzuroon, I just wanted to keep my dearest friend up to date with the campus news!” Kazunari pouted, poking Tsuzuru’s shoulder.

“Last I checked, gossip and rumors hardly counted as news.”

“So that’s why you didn’t even made it to our building…”

“Haha, I bet you’ll need three whole days to listen to all gossip that goes around in the campus.”

“Please don’t do this to me…”

“I don’t want to wait all that either. I need your wisdom now, Kazunari.”

“Hmmm?” Kazunari let Tsuzuru go, waltzing towards Itaru next. Without him noticing, Itaru whispered a ‘you own me one’ to Tsuzuru.

“I’m looking for someone, and I wanted to know if you saw him or have an idea if anyone did.”

“That’s one hard request. I’m good at remembering faces and names, but depending on how vague you are… But there’s no challenge I don’t attempt. Bring it ooon!”

“Maybe it won’t be too hard, he definitely stands out. He’s on the military, have green hair and an eyepatch.”

“Itaru-san…? Is THAT how your childhood friend looks like…?”

“It’s as wild as the rumors I was listening to a minute ago!!!” Both Tsumugi and Tsuzuru had an indescribable expression on their faces.

“Oh, nothing comes to mind right now, but that reminds me of another rumor I heard recently! You guys wanna hear it?” Kazunari brushed Itaru off so quickly, it left him stunned.

“You know he won’t forget to look it up later, right?” Tsumugi tried to cheer Itaru up.

“I know, but it still hurts…” Itaru wasn’t expecting Kazunari to say he knew someone who fit the description on campus. And he was fully expecting Kazunari to go off in a weird tangent, as the guy’s mind seems to run both very fast and very erratic. But, somehow, he always kept track of every single little thread he spun. He would definitely come back with a better answer to Itaru’s question when he’s expecting the least.

“It’s about the ghost soldier of the pond!”

“Wait, you cut me off to say _that_?!”

“But what if it’s the same soldier or they know each other?”

“The friend I’m looking for is very much alive and don’t befriend ghosts!”

“Why is everyone just assuming ghosts are real???” Tsuzuru’s head was starting to hurt.

“But this one really is, Tsuzuroon! Some of our classmates saw him this very morning, they couldn’t be collective daydreaming!”

“Both options are pretty unbelievable, honestly…”

“What kind of ghost even wanders around in the morning?”

“Oh, c’mon guys, please, here I was planning a whole investigation with the boys…” Unfortunately for Kazunari, his pleading managed to convince no one. “Itaroon, please, I know I can count on you! Didn’t we have a lot of fun when we explored the campus that one time at ni…”

“Kazu-kun, maybe I’m willing to hear you now, just keep some things to yourself!” Now it was Itaru’s turn to cut Kazunari off, slightly agitated. He indeed went along Kazunari’s rumor-uncovering adventures once, before meeting Homare, as he was trying to fight against his boredom. While he had fun, much like the times he did similar things in his childhood, now he was a grown adult, so it was hardly proper for him to do these activities. How could people even take him seriously if he didn’t grow past his childish habits? So Itaru rather keep his little slips a secret.

Kazunari didn’t seem to mind though, not about Itaru’s behavior nor his own.

“You never disappoint, Itaroon!” Kazunari said, not even an ounce of malice in his smile. Even if Kazunari’s comment sounded like a little threat to make Itaru join him, he was just that excited to spend time with him, no mean intentions. “So! I didn’t tell Tsuzuroon about this yet, but it’s about this one soldier that walked around without making a single sound. No footsteps, no breathing, nothing. He walked around aimless, and he had this otherworldly aura about him that made him unapproachable.”

“You sure you not talking about my friend?” Itaru said sarcastically.

“Nope, the one from the rumor had white hair and it was allegedly very pale to boot. No eyepatch either.” Wait, that sounded familiar regardless. Maybe if Itaru went after him…

“…Was he by himself?”

“I didn’t hear about any companions.” Itaru’s expression was puzzling, but also earnest. He needed to follow this sliver of a hint. It was the only thing he had right now. But that was surprisingly easy, what were even the odds? Bless Kazunari and he incredible network of information. And his unaccounted glorious luck. Thanks to it, he managed to get results even faster than Itaru thought!

“Kazunari, you’re the absolute best! Let’s go get ‘em!” Itaru was now fired up. It even surprised Kazunari, who wasn’t expecting to convince Itaru with this little information.

“Itaru-san, don’t tell me…” Tsumugi was watching everything in silence, but he had a hunch what was going on in Itaru’s mind.

“Oh my, don’t make me blush, YOU’re the best, Itaroon!” He said as he hugged Itaru’s left arm. Tsuzuru didn’t seem pleased with how they were basically celebrating the stupid thing they were about to do.

“Hey, listen here, both of you! Miyoshi, it’s not like I don’t believe you, well, I don’t really believe in ghosts but… I’m just worried you might stick your neck in something you shouldn’t…”

“Don’t worry, we’re just going as far as the Sanshirou Pond!” One could find the pond in question in the middle of the campus, surrounded by vegetation. Because of that, it managed to stay secluded even when the campus was bustling with students, so it was one perfect setting for a ghost story or two.

“Being serious here, I don’t think we should actively look for trouble with the military. They must have their reasons to enter here…”

“I agree with Tsuzuru-san. But… Itaru-san, you need to go, right?” Itaru jolted at the sudden mention of his name.

“Y-yeah… I feel I need to do this… It’s important…”

“So, we all have our motives, huh…” Itaru didn’t know exactly what Kazunari meant with that.

“I think we can let them go just this once, right Tsuzuru-san? If you don’t feel like going with them, we can wait for them here. To certify they’re coming back.” Itaru smiled, remembering that Tsumugi had offered to become his accomplice earlier. He really wasn’t joking. Tsuzuru, however, still wasn’t ready to comply. “I’m worried like you, but I trust them to not do more than a little investigation. It’s not like them to pick fights with strangers, you know that.”

After Tsumugi’s arguments, Itaru’s pleading eyes and Kazunari’s pouting, Tsuzuru could only let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine, I’ll wait here, I’m not even moving from this point so you better come back in one piece. But if lunch break ends and you still fail to come back, I’m going after you. Don’t be reckless, please.”

“You making it sound like they’re going to infiltrate a den of criminals or something, hehe.”

“I’m just naturally wary of military people, whether they have weapons, supernatural powers or nothing at all.”

“We’re gonna shout reeeally loud if things go south, if that makes you feel better! Thanks, man!” Kazunari then hugged Tsuzuru, who blushed and looked away, never used to his friend’s open, and physical, demonstrations of affection.

“K-knowing you both, you were going regardless of my approval!!!”

“But I’m glad we didn’t need to resort to that!” Itaru gave a playful smile. “We’ll be back in a minute!”

“Go, go, go!” Kazunari went ahead, running while gesturing to Itaru to follow him. Tsumugi waved to them, like a mother delightfully watching her children having fun.

“This is probably nothing, and I didn’t even want to go, but… What’s this feeling?”

“Tsuzuru-san, you did the right thing. We shouldn’t get in the way of love.”

“Wait, is THAT what this is about? _And love between who, exactly?!_ ”

Back to the adventurous duo, that was on their way to the pond, there was barely any conversation going on. And that was actually weird. Not that Itaru didn’t appreciate the silence, but it was really out of character for Kazunari, who never seemed to run out of energy nor topics of conversation.

“You see, Itaroon…” Itaru was already expecting Kazunari to start talking. His serious tone got him off guard though. That was even more unusual for him. Something was really bothering him. “I’m sorry for calling the guy a ghost. I shouldn’t have just assumed he was dead, nor just repeated what I heard around. That was a really insensitive way of referring to your friend.”

“No, man, I know you meant no harm. You were just stating the rumor as is, and I bet if you knew the guy’s name, you would be the first one asking everyone to use it instead.” Itaru answered sincerely. Seeing the usually cheery Kazunari being all apologetic awakened in him a wish of making him smile again. It suited him better. Maybe that was how Kazunari saw the world all the time? The reason he always had a contagious smile on his face…

“Yeah, I would… Well, honestly, when I first mentioned it, I wasn’t sure if he was really real, you know? Some of the guys that told me this looked genuinely scared… It’s another reason I wanted to investigate this, I wanted to tell them everything was fine, that there’s no ghost, and no need for them to feel anxious. I wanted to find out the guy was alive from the beginning, but I fumbled with my words.” He scratched the back of his head, while Itaru gave a small laugh.

“You worry just as much as Tsuzuru…”

“And I make him worry even more doing this kind of thing, haha. I should apologize to him one of these days…”

“You could tell him everything you just told me.” Itaru was grateful for Homare, Taichi and Azuma opening his eyes to this golden relationship advice. He didn’t test it yet, but with so many people recommending it, it couldn’t be bad.

“But that’s so embarrassing!!!” He struck a dramatic pose, his good mood apparently restored. “By the way, don’t tell your friend I called him a ghost either!”

“Ah, actually, I don’t know the soldier we’re meeting, he seems to know my friend though, I saw them together once. My friend is the one with the eyepatch I mentioned before. Well, technically he’s my ex-friend, sorta.”

“Seems really complicated.”

“You have no idea.” Shortly after saying that, Itaru felt Kazunari’s fingers being pressed to his lips. Looks like this conversation was over.

“There he is.” Kazunari whispered while pointing towards the Sanshirou Pond. There, a white-haired man could be seen, standing slightly hunched over. It looked like he was just staring at his own reflection in the pond, barely moving a muscle, as if he was a decorative stone statue. Itaru could see why people thought he was a ghost. And he actually couldn’t wait to see that man do something more than barely existing. Even more so if Chikage and him have some sort of relationship (Itaru’s jealousy was showing again).

“We should approach with caution. We don’t want to scare him.” Itaru said and Kazunari nodded, but they were the ones afraid to close their distance. “You talk with him.”

“Okay, here goes.” The two of them get out of their hiding spot but it seems like the white soldier already noticed someone was observing him. Even if they didn’t even approach him yet. He only slightly turned in their direction, an unexpected sharp gaze on his face. Kazunari flinched, but it only lasted for a few seconds. The man’s threatening aura quickly disappeared.

“You are…” The mysterious man’s tone was soft, low and clear. The silence was so oppressive before that it echoed loudly with no effort. “Itaru…”

“Eh…? You… You know me?” Surprised and confused, Itaru was louder than he intended. He then made his way to the soldier in a hurry. He needed answers.

“Itaroon, wait!” Kazunari tried to alert his partner, but it was too late. Itaru never managed to reach Chikage’s friend, as someone knocked out both Kazunari and Itaru in the next instant.


	4. Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstanding are cleared and even some extra clues were provided...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Itaru, Kazunari, Tsumugi, Tsuzuru  
> Tags: More and more friendship, though there's a bit of TsuzuKazu tension towards the middle, mentions of characters being hit

Itaru woke up with an annoying headache. The scenery in front of him was but a blur as his eyes readjusted to the light, but it definitely didn’t look like his bedroom. Where was he, what was he doing again? The fog in his mind only began to clear when he noticed that Kazunari was sleeping soundly beside him, his head resting gently over Itaru’s shoulder. But the fog came back in full force when he saw that _Tsumugi_ was also sleeping with his head on Itaru’s shoulder.

Okay, Itaru started to retrace his steps to recall how he ended up in such a situation. He remembered talking with Tsuzuru, Tsumugi and Kazunari about a certain rumor of a ghost soldier. Said soldier ended up being Chikage’s traveling companion. Then, he joined Kazunari to look for the ghost around the Sanshirou Pond, the popular target of these kind of rumors in the Tokyo Imperial University. And it was around the time they finally reached the pond that his memories cut off. Itaru had the impression he received a blow in the back of the head, but no other part of his body hurt, so guess he didn’t simply come crushing unconscious to the ground.

Before his story started to make complete sense, he heard someone making a sound that resembled a purr beside him. It seems Kazunari was finally awake too.

“Aaaaah, my head hurts…”

“Good morning.”

“Itaroon? What are you doing here? Huh? Wait…” Kazunari’s mind was going through the same process Itaru’s just did. “Oh yeah… we were looking for your ex-friend’s friend…”

“You remembered a very specific and minuscule detail… But yeah, someone knocked us out before we could even approach the pond guy. Ah, and just when I was about to ask him how he knew my name!” Itaru just remembered a very important part of the recent events.

“I hate to break it to you, but isn’t your friend the prime suspect in both your inquiries? He could have told the other guy about you. And I didn’t manage to see their face, but the person that put us to sleep also had a military uniform. It looked like he was taller and had a larger build than the one close to the pond, does that seems like him?” Yes, it would make sense if Chikage was there with the other guy, and that description did fit his appearance. If this was true, he was setting himself up for an earful when Itaru finds him again. The complaints he wanted to voice were numerous already, but apparently Chikage never failed to make the list even longer.

“It does. That idiot… I can see he doing something like this, knowing him, but _why_ would he?!”

“If you, who was once his friend, don’t know, I’ll never figure it out either. Maybe to protect the other boy?”

“Like we pose any kind of threat to trained soldiers…” Indeed, Chikage (assuming it’s him) approached them so fast and without making a single sound, it was terrifying. What kind of training they even had?

“Never mind that for now, why is Tsumutsumu here too?”

“Actually, I have no idea. He was just kind of here when I woke up.”

Kazunari softly shook Tsumugi up so they could get more of the missing pieces of this weird jigsaw puzzle. When he finally lifted his head, Tsumugi went through the very same confusion the other guys did before. The only extra reaction was an apology to Itaru, for sleeping on his shoulder without permission. It did bother Itaru a little why they put them in that arrangement, but he knew he would never get an answer to this, at least if he asked Chikage, so better to just forget about it.

“Don’t worry about that. What I really want to know is how you ended up sleeping by my side? Were you knocked out too?”

“Well… I remember coming here with Tsuzuru-san because you were taking too long to come back. Then, I… I remember seeing you guys sitting under this tree while two men in military garbs were watching. Tsuzuru-san got pissed almost immediately, and… Right, one of the men called Tsuzuru-san by his name. I found it a bit weird so I asked if they all knew each other. And that’s the last thing I remember.”

“Wait, that’s it? Why they knocked you out then?”

“I’m not sure… My stomach still hurts, and so is my nose. Must have fallen face first…” Poor Tsumugi apparently suffered the worst hit of them all. Now that Itaru thought about it, maybe his face was completely unharmed because Chikage held his falling limp body before it could touch the ground? Yeah, right, that wasn’t the time to get flustered about his friend showing a sliver of consideration for him alone, especially after said friend hit him. He opened his mouth again before his imagination could run wild trying to recreate the scene.

“Let me guess, it was the green haired one that gave you the final blow.” Tsumugi started to laugh nervously in response.

“I didn’t want to describe the men I saw imagining it would bother you, but… You figured everything out, huh…”

“Honestly, I don’t get anything that’s going on…”

“Oh, but we know one thing.” Kazunari was a few steps ahead, it seems. “Tsuzuroon definitely knows more about this that he let on when we were talking earlier.”

“Yes. The men we met seemed really unguarded around Tsuzuru-san, unlike how they acted around us. We didn’t even get a chance to explain anything.”

“At first, I thought they kidnapped Tsuzuroon, no offense Itaroon, but I guess it was more like Tsuzuroon helped them escape.”

“I’m sure he had his reasons to not say anything to us…” Tsumugi seemed genuinely torn by his friend’s secretive behavior.

“Maybe he was afraid to end up like us, with a fist in the back of his head.”

“I swear he’s better than that…” Itaru tried to convince the others, and himself, that Chikage wasn’t that much of a brute.

“So? What are we gonna do about this?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re gonna pressure Tsuzuroon until we get some answers!”

“And some apologies.”

“Can’t we just wait until he’s ready to share it with us?”

“No.” Kazunari and Itaru answered at the same time.

“I figured as much…” Tsumugi’s shoulders slumped.

“I mean, he did try to tell us to not get closer, and we went on with the plan anyway at our own risk… It was like he knew they could get pissed for being intruded on. But they didn’t need to hurt you too, Tsumutsumu!”

“And I just want to know where the soldiers run off to. I told you I want to reconnect with my friend, and I need to find him for that. I’m not really mad at Tsuzuru.” He still wasn’t sure how to feel about everything Chikage pulled in the last few days though.

“You’re off to a horrible start then, man.” Itaru’s gaze dropped to his feet after Kazunari’s comment. “I’m sorry, I meant that I give you my condolences…” Kazunari pat Itaru’s back, in an apologetic way.

“Do you think Tsuzuru will avoid us after this? I don’t think he have a reason to, but...”

“Another reason for us to talk to him! We need to show him that we trust him and he can trust us too!”

“I’m actually okay with that approach.” Tsumugi was now smiling again.

“Yeah, but… I do have the feeling things will be slightly awkward…”

When the three men finally left the pond surroundings, they spared the very little time they had left of break to finally eat lunch, Tsuzuru nowhere to be found anymore. According to Kazunari, he apparently went home earlier, as he ditched all their remaining classes for the day, something Tsuzuru would never do in normal circumstances. Something was surely going on between the soldiers and him… Itaru hoped they could clear everything up when they meet again tomorrow. Tsumugi feared Tsuzuru wouldn’t appear in the University as he was feeling guilty and was, indeed, trying to avoid them, but Kazunari assured he wouldn’t skip classes two days in a row.

The next day. Itaru met with the other two at the gate, and together they waited for Tsuzuru to appear. Both Itaru and Tsumugi were impatient, but Kazunari kept spreading positivity while looking frankly through the crowd of black uniforms, hoping to catch a glimpse of his classmate. He stopped to greet someone every two minutes, popular as he was, but he never took his attention off the gate completely. So, he was probably very nervous too. Some twenty minutes passed until…

“GOOD MORNING, TSUZUROON!!!” He shouted suddenly, Itaru and Tsumugi quickly turning to the direction Kazunari was facing. And there was Tsuzuru, still outside the gate, looking distracted. They weren’t sure if he didn’t hear Kazunari’s greeting, or if he was faking it to walk away. Kazunari kept waving, just in case, but Tsuzuru never went in their direction. Instead, it seems he was quickening his pace and walking towards the middle of the campus, not even towards the literature department building.

“Okay, we anticipated this. So, time for the contingency plan!” Kazunari motioned for the others to follow him, and they started to run towards their target. As they slowly approached Tsuzuru, they all split up as if to corner him. Noticing someone was following him, Tsuzuru sped up, and this chase soon became a sprint competition. Evidently, Itaru the library bank warmer was quickly left in everyone else’s dust. Kazunari, who tried to outsmart Tsuzuru at every corner by trying shortcuts, ended up taking longer routes more often than not instead and it only served to tire him out before reaching the goal. It looked like Tsuzuru would win this one. But.

“I’m sorry, Tsuzuru-san.” Tsumugi said as he stuck his foot out to make Tsuzuru trip. Guess he managed to find the shortcuts that Kazunari missed. It all came crashing down after it.

“Nice one, Tsumutsumuuuuu!!!” Kazunari used the last of his breath to scream in celebration and then run towards the fallen Tsuzuru. He then sits to rest atop Tsuzuru’s sprawled body, what also doubled as preventing him of escaping. Not that Tsuzuru was even trying. When Itaru finally regrouped with the others, the interrogation started.

“Was all this really necessary…?” Tsuzuru was the one that actually started.

“We could ask you the same! Was it necessary to knock us out and abandon us at the pond yesterday?” Tsuzuru didn’t have a comeback to that.

“Tsuzuroon, we aren’t mad at you, really. We just want to know why you’re covering for those guys… We’re worried about you.”

“Your expression tells me you didn’t really imagined they would do that. Your reaction yesterday also corroborates this claim.”

“I’m sorry, guys. I really mean it. You probably won’t see them again, so let me apologize in their behalf.”

“What’s your relationship with them, in the first place?”

“…Do you really _need_ to know that?”

“Is this sensitive information? Really?” Tsumugi and Itaru were pressing, but Tsuzuru wasn’t budging. He kept his silence, with guilt in his eyes. Kazunari seemed torn about asking for details he wasn’t willing to give. But was simply walking away the best course of action here? Could he just move on and forget this ever happened?

“Tsuzuroon, you don’t really want to keep it from us, right? We… we can keep it a secret. You can trust us…” His voice came out as more pained than he intended.

“I do… I’m doing this exactly because I care about all of you!!!” Tsuzuru managed to flip his body that was being pinned by Kazunari, who fell on his side. Tsuzuru sit up and then helped Kazunari lift his own body. He firmly gripped the fallen boy’s hand. “I just didn’t want to involve you all before properly understanding everything. Though I’m not sure I ever will…”

“Tsuzuru…” Kazunari for a moment slipped out of his nickname-basis habit.

“I made a promise with them, but… It’s not like I even have means of seriously breaking it, I guess… So please, don’t say these things about not trusting you again, okay?”

“I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to accuse you of hiding things. We just felt like we could be a part of it together. But if we’re intruding, we’ll back away, no need to say too much if you don’t want to, okay?”

“Alright, fine, I’ll tell you guys the gist of it already! There’s nothing really between us, but after what they done, I think it’s clear enough they don’t want anyone intruding on them, so please refrain on trying to find more about them somewhere else, promise?!” Tsuzuru finally got back to his feet, pulling Kazunari up too. They stared at each other for a moment, and Kazunari finally nodded softly to Tsuzuru’s proposition.

“Should we come back some other time?” Tsumugi suggested, after some minutes of Itaru and him being ignored.

“T-t-that won’t be necessary…” Tsuzuru said as he took some steps back. He coughed awkwardly. “Actually, maybe we _should_ resume this some other time. We’ll be late for first period if we keep this going. And I don’t want to miss even more classes, after yesterday…”

“I knew it!” Kazunari said, softly laughing while stealthily reaching for Tsuzuru’s hand once again. The team then split up, deciding to discuss everything at lunch break. It’s not like Tsuzuru would run away again. The only downside, Itaru thought, would be having to hold in this anxiety until the break. What kind of things about Chikage would Tsuzuru tell him? Was he aware of a side of him that Itaru didn’t know about? They drifted apart, after all, it was natural to not know everything about him anymore. Tsuzuru said there was nothing between them, but… Even so, how much did he know?

“You see, we actually live together, the military guys and me.” And that was the first thing that Tsuzuru told them. Itaru immediately choked on his lunch.

“I wasn’t expecting this level of intimacy.” Tsumugi’s comment didn’t help Itaru in the least.

“It’s not that _at all_. Please let me explain everything properly before reacting!” Tsuzuru sighed. “I think I mentioned before that I work at a bookstore in Jinbouchou?” Everyone nodded, including the slowly recovering Itaru. “It’s more than that, in fact. I live there. The owner… He’s too good for his own good so he let me sleep there for free. He said he could never deny a home to someone in need of one, and well, that was pretty much my situation.”

“Seems like a really nice guy.” Reminds me of Azuma-san, Itaru thought.

“He really is. And that’s why I work there, for free or for an unholy number of hours per week even, I need to repay his overly generous favor.”

“I would do the same, in your position.”

“It’s not easy finding a place in the capital, huuuuuuh.”

“Wait, so Chikage works there as well?!”

“Ah, no, not all. Can you even imagine _that_ happening? And yeah, I forgot I can call him by his name since you know him.” He eyed Tsumugi and Kazunari. “Chikage is the one-eyed green-haired man, the one that knocked you out. The white-haired one you thought it was a ghost is called Hisoka.” A lot was going on in Itaru’s mind right now. He never imagined the day would come he could talk about Chikage with someone else, that Chikage wouldn’t be just one of his memories but something like a common friend. He never expected Chikage to live this close to him, since when though? And there was also the “one-eyed” part that really bothered him. What happened for him to end up like this? Does it still hurt? Somehow this was making Itaru hurt instead…

“Since when are you living together?”

“It’s a very recent thing, in fact. The bookstore’s owner gave them shelter from the rain some three weeks ago, and then he offered them to stay for real since they had no place to go.”

“No place to go, huh…”

“They accepted the offer, but they pretty much keep to themselves. I could barely get their names out of them. Hisoka-san sleeps for most of the time he’s home, while Chikage-san deliberately keeps everyone at arm’s-length. I’m not sure if they are running away from something, but they don’t act as if someone is looking for them. At least that’s how it seems to an outsider like me.” Itaru wondered if he would be considered an outsider too.

“Do you know why were they here, in the Imperial University?”

“The only thing I know is that Hisoka-san doesn’t remember much about his past, and Chikage-san doesn’t seem to know about it either, so I’m guessing they are looking for clues about who Hisoka-san really is? They are always together, but they are far less close than you would think.” The last sentence hit Itaru way too strongly. He feared his relationship with Chikage was just this as well…

“Itaroon, are you okay?” Kazunari quickly noticed how Itaru’s mood dampened suddenly, so he approached and started rubbing his back.

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired from all that running.” He thought he was a good liar, but he wasn’t sure he managed to convince Kazunari this time.

“That’s pretty much all I know. They don’t really talk with me, yesterday I just accompanied them back home and the conversations we had boiled down to me complaining to myself about their rudeness. They really don’t want to get close to anyone, and they even asked me to not ask questions or not say too much about them to others. And one attempt to escape from you that made yesterday’s incident happen, I think.” So, he wasn’t like that only with Itaru, he was trying to drive everyone away. But why?

“I understand your concerns, Tsuzuru-san. But, Itaru-san…” Tsumugi started, but Itaru was the one to finish the sentence, full of resolution.

“Can I go to this bookstore? I want to, _I need to_ , meet with Chikage again.” He was past the point of doubting himself now. He knew from the start Chikage may not want to meet with him again, or break off for real the last remnant of their relationship. But he wouldn’t be afraid of reaching out, not again.

“Honestly, I don’t think that he’ll welcome that, at all, and he’ll definitely blame me for taking you to where he’s hiding, but… I can let myself be followed there, what if my friend is just that worried about me?”

“I hope this Chikage-san doesn’t try to protect you from ‘stalkers.’ Otherwise, it’ll be yesterday’s accident all over again for Itaru-san.”

“As if he’s the romantic type to go around saving dudes in distress…” The four of them laughed, the mood a lot lighter. They were all happy they could sort their doubts and misunderstandings with a serious talk. Itaru hoped everything went just as well with Chikage. It probably won’t be as smooth, but one can dream.

“Thanks, Tsuzuru.”

“Think nothing of it, it’ll be a lot easier on the owner’s mind, well and mine, to make those guys open up a little. We want to help them more, but they had to make everything harder for nothing. Since you guys go way back, you probably have a better chance.” Itaru smiled, more motivated than ever to make this chance given to him counts.

“Hmmm, since they already have plans for the evening and everything… Tsumutsumu, we could hang out, just the two of us! Wanna catch a movie?”

“Heh, I was half-expecting you to tag along to see the closure of the ghost rumor and whatnot.”

“Hmmm, I had enough of a closure. He’s not a ghost, just a quiet man visiting the campus. Nothing scary about it. From here on, I’ll leave the loose ends to Itaroon to tie up. Okay, Itaroon?” Kazunari winked, making Itaru agree while averting his eyes in embarrassment. Tsuzuru sighed, but he had a small smile in his face. Tsumugi laughs.

“That’s definitely for the best. I accept your offer then, Kazunari-san, and good luck to both of you!”

By the time the late hours of afternoon rolled in, Itaru met Tsuzuru once again at the gates, but he didn’t run away this time.

“The place is just a used bookstore, so you could say you got curious about their selection or something. You do read a lot, right?” Itaru nodded, the nervousness starting to get to him. “Okay. Let’s do this, man!” Tsuzuru psyched them up, but he was also slightly nervous. Then he started walking ahead, Itaru waiting some ten seconds before starting to follow him.

“Wait for me, Chikage. You’re going to get a piece of my mind today, no escape!” He said to himself.


	5. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... Their reunion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship is finally at the wharf
> 
> Characters: Itaru, Tsuzuru, Sakuya, Chikage, Hisoka  
> Tags: Reunion, Memories, Hugging, Some Bickering  
> Warnings: Someone's slapped halfway through it, short discussion about an accident-caused disability

“I’m home!” Tsuzuru announced as he entered the old bookstore. Itaru was some ten meters too far to see, but the owner quickly came from the back of the shop to greet him.

“Ah! Welcome back, Tsuzuru-san!” He said with a smile on his face that shine more brightly than the hand lamp he was carrying.

“Sakuya-san, do you need help with something?”

“You’re always thinking about work, huh? I’m handling everything just fine here, we just had a handful of costumers so I spent the day cleaning!”

“You say that about me, but you’re the one happy thinking about cleaning… Are Chikage-san and Hisoka-san around?”

“They’re upstairs! They came back earlier today, guess their ‘business’ wasn’t too far from here this time.” Sakuya said with a hint of worry in his eyes. “Hm?” His attention was suddenly diverted to the man loitering at the entrance.

“Oh, Itaru-san?” Tsuzuru acted as if he didn’t expect to see Itaru there. His acting skills impressed Itaru, his motions felt natural and not planned out in the least.

“Good evening… Are you guys still open?” Itaru said as he looked around the shop. It was a tiny but comfy place. It was a bit too dark, but everything was neatly organized so he couldn’t see any accident happening. Tsuzuru mentioned this was a used bookstore, but he wouldn’t even guess as the smell of hardcovers that permeated the place was as refreshing as if they were new. The building was a two-storey, so he assumed Chikage and Tsuzuru slept upstairs. For an instant, Itaru dared to imagine how many rooms there are, but that was hardly the most important detail to consider right now.

“Yes, we are! Please, feel free to look around, make yourself at home!” So, this was the gentle and compassionate owner that Tsuzuru spoke about. He was shorter than Itaru and apparently younger, so he looked especially cute in his round glasses and slightly oversized Japanese-style clothes. His enthusiasm while showing Itaru around the shop was also making Itaru guilty for not going there to actually buy something. Maybe he could afford a bit of charity…

“I don’t really see you around these parts, Itaru-san, are you looking for a particular hard-to-find book?”

“Ah, not really, I’m just checking what different stores have to offer. Maybe I’ll find some hidden gems…” Itaru skillfully went along with Tsuzuru’s story while actually looking at the books lined up in the shelves. It looked like they had a good selection of romance and poetry books, both uncharted territory for Itaru. Sakuya, apparently noticing Itaru was having problem picking something, promptly offered help.

“If you’re interested in romance novels, but don’t know what to pick, I can give you some recommendations!”

“A-ah, that would be nice. I’ve been reading mostly Natsume Souseki lately, so I could learn a bit more about different authors and styles.” He picked one random book from the shelf. “This one looks kind of new, is it too girly for me to carry around?” Homare and Yuki could say his generation was about defying gender expectations, but it’s not like resistance to these changes didn’t exist. He definitely wasn’t strong enough like those two to simply confront society so boldly. He would need to work on that. Though, in all honesty, there were far more scandalous books to read in public, like any of the banned ones. The one in his hand, _Two Virgins in the Attic_ , looked safe enough.

“Hehe, I can wrap the cover with paper if that bothers you. But this novel is totally worth a read! It’s so heart-throbbing and it feels so real and there’s nothing really like it and the ending is… Aah, I shouldn’t tell you!” You know what, how could someone not buy something after seeing someone being so energetic while giving such a short and vague review? It was just making Itaru more and more curious. Sakuya could definitely convince anyone of buying stuff just by barraging them with his energy. “I really love this one, so I can even throw a discount just so you buy it!” Okay, giving discounts also helped.

“Looks like a great deal! I’ll take it.”

“Yay! I’m gonna wrap it up now! Wait just a minute.” As Sakuya went towards the back of the shop, Tsuzuru approached Itaru. He put one hand at Itaru’s shoulder and solemnly whispered to him.

“You seem the type to get embarrassed of getting things pointed out by others when you’re not expecting, so I’m gonna ask you first since we’re alone. You know that book you just bought is about a girl in love with another girl, right?” Itaru hoped it was too dark for Tsuzuru to see how red he was right now. Itaru managed to nod like it was only natural. But that was just another lie. Were these same-sex relationship stories following him around? First, Homare’s weird novel idea, now this. What kind of message were the gods trying to send to him? “Oh, okay then. It’s a very good novel, Sakuya-san’s right.”

“So, you’ve read it already.”

“I-I’m in the literature department, remember? T-the more I read, the better.” It looked like he also tried to avoid the subject. Sakuya came back not long after.

“Did something happen?” He most likely noticed the weird mood shift in the room. Itaru coughed, then started speaking.

“Sorry, but before I came in, I happened to hear the name ‘Chikage’. Would that be Utsuki Chikage, a green-haired man in a military uniform?” Tsuzuru pulled his own hair hard as he heard this very blunt question.

“ _ITARU-SAAAAAAAAN?!_ ” That goes in the completely opposite direction of what they planned at the University. It looks like getting embarrassed earlier completely broke Itaru’s brain.

“Oh. OH! You know Chikage-san?! Really?! Aaaah, both him and Hisoka-san were trying so hard to find clues about their past, I can’t believe someone finally came for them! They’ll be so elated!” Nothing about that seemed right. “Want me to call them here? Pardon, but what’s your name?”

“Ah, no, actually I… I don’t think he’ll come if you tell him my name…” He could picture Chikage, and Hisoka, fleeing through the window and then disappearing forever from Jinbouchou just knowing someone was looking for them. Sakuya didn’t seem to understand what was the problem, but he thought of an alternative incredibly fast, not giving Itaru time to even explain.

“CHIKAGE-SAN, CAN YOU GET A BOOK FROM THE TOP SHELF FOR ME?” He said out loud, and soon after one could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Itaru’s heart started to beat faster, suddenly he wasn’t prepared to face him again. But…

“I thought Minagi was with you… Ah…” His gaze met Itaru’s as soon as he entered the room. It was the first time Itaru saw Chikage in his civilian clothes in many years. They were simple western style garments and, his eyepatch aside, he looked quite normal in them, but even then… How could he still manage to take his breath away? Is it because he was too close? His presence was overwhelming Itaru’s senses. This was the moment he was waiting for, and yet he could barely function properly.

“Chikage…” No one moved. Itaru’s voice sounded like a mere murmur, while Chikage’s unmoving glare conveyed surprise and a feeling of being trapped somehow. Was he really trying to look for a way to escape again? Oddly, he decided to reply with a snort.

“Can’t believe you tracked me all this way to keep up with your games.” His response was as cold as the ones he gave Itaru on that rainy day. It’s not clear if that was his intention, but Itaru definitely got pissed over this answer.

“Trying to clear up your bullshit misunderstandings is _NOT_ a game! So, don’t give me more of your lies!”

“You come here already assuming I’m lying and completely disregarding any motives I might have. How egoistic.”

“Chikage-san, don’t say that!” Sakuya was still between the two clashing former friends.

“It’s hard to consider any of your feelings when you refuse to tell me what’s going on!”

“I have nothing to say to you. So, I’m going back.”

“Chikage.” Hisoka’s gentle voice was low yet so powerful it made everyone silent. He followed Chikage downstairs, barely making a sound. Chikage, however, didn’t seem surprised to find his partner close by. He also looked slightly different in his civilian Japanese clothes, that were even more oversized than Sakuya ones. He really gave off an unearthly aura, even more so now, so his interruption felt like divine intervention. Chikage wasn’t sure how much of their bickering Hisoka heard, but he was bracing himself, expecting Hisoka to not join his side. “Talk to Itaru. He doesn’t deserve to be ignored.” Chikage gave a dry laugh. He knew it.

“I knew I shouldn’t have talked to you about him…” He ended up saying, in defeat.

“You keep saying to me that my memories are important and that I shouldn’t give them up… So, do the same. Don’t throw your friend away. Hurting him also hurts you, no?” A long silence fell.

“Just having these memories is enough…”

“But it’s not enough for me!” Itaru said as he walked towards Chikage, then proceeding to slap him hard across his face.

“Hey, Itaru-san!” Tsuzuru would have stopped him if he knew Itaru was going to do this.

“Don’t forget about yesterday, he hit me first!” Chikage didn’t react, as Itaru had a point. Sighing, he figured he could at least listen to Itaru’s venting.

“Go on. You can do it again, if that makes you feel better.”

“You pretended you didn’t know who I was. You knocked me unconscious just so you could run away from me. And after I finally found you again, after so much resolve I had to muster and so much support from others I had to seek, you still stick to your lies.” Sakuya tried to drag Itaru away from him, but Itaru just pushed him aside. “You say I’m disregarding your feelings, _but what are you doing to mine_?!”

Chikage just heard everything in silence. As much as he believed he could justify all of his actions… What Itaru just said was also true. He didn’t take Itaru’s feelings into consideration. Not that Chikage needed to, if he intended to keep himself away from Itaru. Chikage believed it would be best for everyone if they went on with their lives separated. But the plan backfired, and all this managed to accomplish was make all this rage accumulate in Itaru’s heart. So, it was fine. He would take responsibility for it. Except…

“Don’t be afraid of me, Chikage. Whatever you’re going through, I want to be there for you. It doesn’t matter that we don’t see each other for eleven years, you still are one of most precious friends.” Instead of another hit on his cheek, Chikage felt himself being enveloped in a warm embraced, Itaru’s arms tightly keeping Chikage in place, one of them passing over his left shoulder and the other under his right arm.

“Chigasaki…” It was the first time in a long while since the last Chikage said this name out loud. He used to call its owner all the time back then, the nostalgia now hitting him pretty hard. But it wasn’t a bad feeling.

“Count on me, man. I just want to have you by my side. Like those happy days in our past. I missed you so, so much… That’s what hurt the most…” Chikage’s previous empty expression was finally being replaced by a relaxed one, a smile could be almost being seem there. Seeing that things were finally looking up for them, Sakuya silently gestured for Tsuzuru and Hisoka to leave them alone in the room.

“Were you this ‘physical’ back then?”

“Were you this annoying too?” The two of them started to bicker, but that didn’t make Itaru take his arms off Chikage.

“What happened to the ‘I like you a lot’ you said the other day?”

“So, you _were_ listening to me. Then you probably remember how I said that I would hate you if push me aside, which you did. Jerk.”

“If you hate me, why don’t you just stop hugging me and let me go?”

“You’ll run away again. I don’t want that.” Now he was sounding just like his scared teenager self, childishly clinging to the one person that once was always by his side. Chikage looked different, and frankly, he was acting different of how he remembered. But this warmth, his smell, it had that comfort of familiarity. Itaru felt safe. There was no way he could remember this type of thing, but he just did. And he accepted that.

“I won’t. I can’t promise you forever, but for now, I’ll stay right here.”

“And you expect I’ll just believe you? After lying so much to me?”

“Keep an eye on me, then. Just like I kept an eye on you back then.” Itaru’s grip suddenly got even tighter. Their bodies were so close, they were fully aware of each other’s heart rate. And Chikage could feel that Itaru’s got even faster and intense. Not that it wasn’t like that from the moment their distance shrank to the minimum. He really wished he could see Itaru’s face too, though. “This really takes me back, Taruchi.”

“Okay, that’s the one thing I prefer you forget!” As if to grant Chikage’s wish, Itaru moved away only enough to glare at him, their faces close. He figured he was blushing furiously now, but being called the nickname they used back in elementary school was too low of a blow to ignore. Deep down he liked the sound of it, but he couldn’t possibly accept being called cute pet names that easily, he needed to keep a certain amount of mature adult pride. Or something like that. Chikage, however, only answered pulling him closer to his chest again. He then gently brushed Itaru’s hair and whispered softly to him…

“I missed you too, Chigasaki.” It was such an unexpected response he only managed to mechanically hug him back. He positioned his arms way lower now, but he didn’t quite register the detail just yet.

“Get a room, you two.” The sudden voice of someone else jolted them back to reality, both letting go of each other about the same time. The one that just passed by them was Hisoka, who immediately went towards the front door to lock it, signaling that the shop was now closed. The fact that they were _in the very middle of a shop during business hours_ completely slipped both of their minds.

“It’s not what you think, hey!” Itaru wasn’t really sure he wanted to try (and probably fail) to explain what was going on to Hisoka, but the man didn’t seem to care one way or the other. As if he didn’t even pay attention to Itaru’s presence, he proceeded to go back upstairs.

“Don’t mind him, he didn’t hear any of your lovely confessions.” Itaru gave Chikage an annoyed side glance, but Chikage didn’t stop his explanation. “He’s hard of hearing. He can only hear a little with his right ear.”

“Ah… I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Was that the motive Chikage got so close to talk to him the other day? That also explained how he only reacted to their fighting when they were literally shouting and in a quiet place. Itaru looked at Chikage once again. “Is his condition somehow related to…?” Itaru pointed to his own eye, unable to finish his question.

“Yeah…” He wasn’t exactly expecting Chikage would answer directly. “A drill that went wrong, really wrong. Hisoka and me, the closest we have of something in common was getting caught in the same explosion, you could say.” He ended his explanation with a stern expression, not allowing more questioning. He also quickly changed the subject. “So, you go to the Imperial University now.”

“Huh, yeah. I wasn’t just taking a walk there like a _certain someone_.” Itaru knew Chikage only said that because of his uniform, that he was still wearing, and not because Chikage remembered the previous day, but it’s not like Itaru would ever let him forget.

“Which department?”

“Medicine…”

“Oh? It doesn’t suit you.”

“…What do you even know?” Itaru knew that he was right, but he wasn’t ready to face his half-hearted choice based on prestige alone now, it wasn’t even the appropriate time for that.

The conversation then suddenly died. There was so much Itaru wanted to ask him, to share with him, but it all blanked out in an instant. It was a weird feeling, like it didn’t feel natural to start a casual conversation abruptly. Things between them really changed.

“So? You planning to stay for dinner?”

“Are you inviting me?”

“No.” Itaru should have seen that coming.

“I wasn’t planning to stay anyway! I just… Can I see you tomorrow?” Itaru was feeling too awkward to chat now, but he knew only time would bring them together again, so he needed all the opportunities he could get.

“I certainly won’t be here for most of the day tomorrow.” Itaru still kept his gaze fixed on Chikage, pleading for more information. “I’m currently helping Hisoka search for his home. As you can see, we’re now ‘useless’ for combat. So, we’ve been pretty much forcibly retired. We have nowhere to go except home… Since he has amnesia, there’s no way he can get there on his own though.”

“Is this a wish of his or something? You said you weren’t really close friends, so how do you know…?”

“He didn’t ask _me_ , but… I promised myself I would help him get there, that I would do at least this much. Hisoka himself knows we weren’t close before, as he doesn’t even remember me, but he can feel that fulfilling this one mission is important to me.” Itaru knew that Chikage would only share as much as that with him. He was now staring off into the distance, an indescribable sentiment reflected in his eyes. Was it a sense of duty, righteousness? Or was it a mask, an attempt to hide loneliness, emptiness? If the negative option was the case…

“Let me help you with that.”

“This doesn’t concern you.”

“And it doesn’t concern you either, according to your story.” Itaru assumed a defiant tone, to Chikage’s surprise. “You’re doing it to someone else’s sake right? So, let me do the same! I’ll be doing it for you.”

“What will you even get out of this?”

“My friend back.” Chikage was taken aback. Itaru was really insistent about being by his side. “You helped me so much, and so many times, back when we were young. And you went away without me ever paying you back.”

“It’s not necessary.”

“Maybe, but let me look cool too.” Itaru turned around, so Chikage couldn’t see his face. “There was this boy I met that could do anything, you know, and I… I really wish I could solve other people’s problems just like he did. Not that he did that for everyone, he was quite selfish, but, well, so am I. I’ll just focus in helping this one troublesome guy. I want him to remember that friends don’t need good or logical reasons to help each other.”

“Sounds like that boy was quite a handful, in fact, and not worth of being an example. Look at the trouble you’re getting at following in his footsteps.”

“You couldn’t be more right about that.” Itaru faced him again, with a sarcastic smile on his face. Chikage looked around, apparently in thought, sighing after a few seconds of silence.

“I admit I’ve played myself here. I did tell you to keep an eye on me.” He approached Itaru. “Maybe if you don’t make too much of a mess, I can let you stay close to me. Can you amuse yourself with that?”

“Most certainly!” Itaru planned to flash him a malicious smirk, as if his evil master plan played exactly like he wanted. But.

Chikage could only blush at the pure, happy, and satisfied smile that crossed Itaru’s face.

“You’ve really changed, Chigasaki…”


	6. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they finally reunited, the two friends pay attention to what changed and what stayed the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very ChikaIta focused, hope you enjoy these dorks ^^
> 
> Characters: Itaru, Chikage, Sakuya  
> Tags: A lot of unresolved sexual tension

“So, I’ll be going on ahead! Later!” Tsuzuru said as he left the shop and opened his umbrella. Sakuya, having finished seeing him off, went to the back of the store, where two people were still eating their breakfast.

“You should eat more! You won’t last till lunch time just on that!” He entered the room already voicing his concerns.

“I didn’t want to bother you even more, eating for free like this…” Itaru lowered both his head and his voice. In the end, Sakuya insisted for him to spend the night with them, as he didn’t want to throw him in the streets late at night (even if it wasn’t that late yet). After some convincing and some slightly impure considerations, Itaru agreed to stay, as long as he could make a phone call to Azuma. He didn’t like the idea of suddenly vanishing without warning.

With this turn of events, Itaru found out there are three rooms upstairs: one for Sakuya, one for Tsuzuru and another for Chikage and Hisoka. As much he wanted to sleep in the most populated room, Itaru gave up on his idea, lest making the room even more crowded. He then arranged to sleep in Tsuzuru’s room instead. The guy was even nice enough to lend him some clothes just so he didn’t need to sleep in his uniform. Good thing Itaru thanked him the previous day, as he barely saw Tsuzuru in the morning. Itaru felt ashamed, for that only happened because he was the second to last to wake up in the house, ahead only of Hisoka, which wasn’t an achievement.

As soon as Itaru dressed himself and went down the stairs, he found Chikage and Sakuya having breakfast, the former apparently having just started. Maybe he wasn’t up for long. Yeah sure, like military men didn’t wake up four in the morning or something… Itaru then fooled himself that Chikage waited to have breakfast with him. Maybe he also wanted to talk more? They did have dinner together the previous day, but since everyone was together, they didn’t have much room to chat just among the two of them. But that was about to change! Or at least that was Itaru’s intention, but the awkward silence between them was back in full force. This wasn’t supposed to happen, Itaru thought.

“You say you don’t want to bother, but you ask for a Calpis while Sakuma-san made tea for everyone…” Chikage sipped his own green tea to make his point even clearer. “Who even drinks Calpis at breakfast?”

“S-shut up, it gives me energy to start my day!” Itaru pouted while getting himself another portion of rice, as Sakuya suggested.

“And I told you, you can call me just Sakuya, haha…” Poor Sakuya was also having problems connecting with Chikage, it seems. Chikage, as expected, completely ignored him. “I’m gonna wake Hisoka-san up, then prepare to open the store. But don’t think you need to rush! Take your time eating!” He said as he fired himself up once again and went running towards the stairs.

“Don’t even need to waste your breath, it’s five hours too early for Hisoka to wake up, you know…”

“Oh, and don’t climb the stairs running!” Itaru tried to alert him, but Sakuya was long gone. The house may be Sakuya’s, but the two of them that were acting like the parents. “Is he always full of energy like this?”

“Every single day. Every single hour. I don’t know how he does it.” After that, the two of them went back to eating their breakfasts in silence. After some minutes of both sneaking glances at each other, and getting caught a couple of times, Itaru breathed in and broke the ice.

“What do you plan to do today?”

“I suppose I could go back to the Imperial University. Last time I was there, I couldn’t do much more than look around for a lost Hisoka. He usually doesn’t charge ahead on his own like that, but maybe that means there’s a clue there that could refresh his memory.”

“Where did you even got the idea of looking around there?” Itaru asked and Chikage shrugged.

“It was a long shot, I admit. He seemed interested in people wearing your uniform. And since he doesn’t express much interest in, well, anything, I imagined he knew someone who went there, someone he cared about.”

“I see. But wait, did you said ‘ **I** could’, won’t you take him with you?” Chikage smirked.

“I’ll try a little change of strategy. Now I have you.” Itaru blushed unintentionally. “I assume you’re far more efficient at questioning and information gathering than that sleepyhead. So, don’t disappoint me.” Itaru’s expression turned sour, still half red, after been essentially demoted from sidekick to a mere part-time assistant. “Oh, don’t tell me you thought I let you stay by my side just out of nostalgia or, more outrageously, _love_?”

“You’re awful.” Itaru resisted the urge to throw his now empty Calpis bottle at Chikage’s head. “You’re disgracing the precious memories I have of Chikausa-senpai.” Chikage stopped smiling. _As expected_ , Itaru internally laughed.

“Didn’t we agree to not use these nicknames anymore?”

“Diiiiiid weeeee?”

“That’s why I prefer to work alone.” Chikage put all of his eating utensil together and headed to the kitchen, Itaru doing the same not far behind. Neither of them, going by their past memories, believed their relationship would be one of mutual teasing but here they are. It was like once Chikage as much as allowed him to approach, Itaru was desperately trying to bare his heart to him, wishing to show him that things weren’t as different between them as it seems. He hoped to convey a sense of familiarity between them. “I don’t remember you being this forward.” Chikage said. Guess his plan backfired. Did he really changed that much without noticing? “Someone actually grew a spine in these past years, I’m proud of you.” Now it was Chikage’s turn to tease once again.

“I’m an adult now, you know? I needed to get stronger to face my responsibilities.” Itaru put his utensils on the sink, then looked out of the window absent-minded. Chikage… He didn’t know what happened, so he couldn’t have said that to provoke him. “Moving to this capital on my own was kind of terrifying...” For a while, Chikage didn’t answer but he eventually said, not looking at Itaru…

“But you made it this far.”

“Yeah…” He wasn’t sure if Chikage was trying to cheer him up, but he appreciated it, however short and simple the attempt was. Now he was feeling bad for suddenly darkening the good mood they had going. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mention that now…” Then, Chikage suddenly interrupted him.

“I can take care of the dishes. Go find Sakuma-san and get some umbrellas for us, okay? Unless you want to get wet all over again, like the other day.” He grabbed Itaru’s hand, gently caressing it. The caring gesture lasted for only half a minute, but Itaru paralyzed for much longer afterwards. Naturally, Chikage noticed. “Are you still feeling lethargic because you just woke up or are you mimicking Hisoka to amuse me?”

“Why would I do that?!” Itaru came back to his senses. Chikage laughed sarcastically.

“You know, never mind that you’re different from what I remember, it’s far more humorous to tease this present you.”

“Just focus on your dishes, damn it, _I’M GOING_!” Itaru fled from the kitchen as fast as he could, before Chikage could pester him even more. Already at a place Chikage couldn’t see him, Itaru brought his two hands together to his chest, his heart rate still trying to go back to normal. He exhaled in an attempt to speed up the process. “What the hell, our relationship wasn’t like this before… How did it come to this…?”

As soon as he entered the store, Itaru asked Sakuya about the umbrellas they would borrow, and the owner readily went to get them. Thankfully he didn’t notice Itaru was still a bit flustered. Hisoka, who would instantly notice because he seemed to be really sharp beside appearances (Itaru’s evaluation), was nowhere to be found either. So, Sakuya really failed to get him out of the bed. As Itaru thought about him, Sakuya came back with the requested items, and Itaru’s heart fully calmed itself seeing he brought two umbrellas.

“Okay, let’s go, you don’t want to get late.” Chikage really had talent in approaching people from behind in complete silence. Itaru nodded to him, thanked Sakuya once again and left in Chikage’s trail.

“Well, I suppose some things didn’t change…” He whispered and smiled, as he watched Chikage’s back. Not one that was growing distant, getting farther and farther away from him. But one that was walking ahead as if to guide him, shield him. The fact that he stopped once in a while to look back and wait for him to get closer was all the confirmation Itaru needed. He wanted to walk side by side, but he knew there’s still some distance between them. They needed to work on that, but this was enough for now.

The two friends then boarded the streetcar together. Since it was early in the morning, around the time adult men and women were going to work, it was packed. Not wanting to pass through the crowd to reach the back of the car, both decided to stay at the front.

“You shouldn’t stay so close to me.” Chikage advised in a low voice, to Itaru’s confusion. Before he could ask why, he looked to his right, attracted to a sound that suddenly came from the back. Again. Itaru could hear annoyed whispers barely disturbing the silence, in a volume they could definitely hear them but not make out what was being said. Glares full of contempt accompanied the hushed conversations, to make it clear they weren’t welcomed there. “I should have just walked there. The exercise would do me good.” Chikage was regretting his decision already, but wasn’t he just the other day acting so unbothered he made everyone shut up? Why was he minding them now? Was it because Itaru was with him? Maybe Chikage didn’t want those strangers to go after him merely for association. Why his answer for every problem is to push people away? Itaru genuinely wanted to know, but he knew all too well Chikage wouldn’t be this sincere. A lot had changed, but he still seemed allergic to talking about himself. If that’s how it is, Itaru just had to keep resisting being pushed away, like he was doing these past few days.

And for that purpose, Itaru came even closer to Chikage. Not quite touching him, but near enough to feel his body heat. Chikage, not expecting it, clicked his tongue.

“Wanna grab my shoulders instead of the leather strap too?”

“I’m just following your advice from the other day. We shouldn’t disturb the other passengers’ commute with our idle chatting, so I figured we could lower our voices if we stand very close to each other.” For once, Itaru managed to answer to Chikage’s provocation with a straight face. He just needed to not think too much about the fact they’re whispering in each other’s ears.

“As long as they don’t drive us out for indecent behavior.” Itaru just scowled in response, then quickly changed the subject.

“Hey. You said you’ve been ‘retired’, right? So, why you still walk around in uniform?” People wouldn’t bother you if you were in casual clothes, Itaru almost added that, but stopped himself. People fear and avoid what they deemed different. And Itaru wasn’t sure if Chikage blended with his surroundings all too well, regardless of his clothes. Even now, he was guarded, on full alert, ready to react swiftly to the first sign of danger. And that was hardly something an average civilian would do in peaceful times. According to what Chikage shared in the previous night, neither him or Hisoka fought in the war, thankfully, but Itaru wondered if they trained to be sent to one, just in case.

His train of thought was interrupted by Chikage’s answer. Maybe it was just Itaru’s imagination, but his voice sounded a bit pained. Without confirmation, he didn’t think it was proper to soothe him, touch him … Not that he even could right now, in public…

“…I need a reminder that I still have one mission left to do...” Both decided to remain in silence for the remainder of the commute.

The rain already stopped by the time they arrived in the Imperial University. And without the sea of umbrellas dancing around, it was easy for Itaru to spot his three friends waiting for him. But before he could pass through the gates, Itaru felt a ruffling in his hair, following by the sight of Chikage slowly getting away from him.

“See you at lunch time. I await your report.”

“Wait, we’re not going in together?”

“I’m both honored that you’re willing to sacrifice such an important thing like your education for me, and disappointed that you decide to ditch class without a minute of consideration.”

“Well, it’s better than inviting you to listen to it from outside the classroom. But I thought you needed me to show you around? Why did you even ask for my assistance?”

“This campus is huge, if you didn’t notice. We’re going to cover far more ground like this. And I can trust you to find your way back on your own, unlike some other soldier…”

“I feel like your plan changes every time I blink. How are you planning to approach the students to ask questions again?” Itaru never asked about it because he didn’t really want to hear it.

“I’m going to pass as a security officer of the campus and claim I’m investigating Hisoka’s disappearance. If someone actually knows him, they’ll get worried and share some information.”

“Please don’t spread awful lies about your own partner!” Not after Kazunari did his best to deal with the ghost rumor. Then it came to him. “You’re not just dodging having to talk, _and apologize_ , to my friends now, are you?”

“Until then. See you at our special spot, my dear Mineko.” And there he goes, without even answering, in typical Chikage fashion. Sighing heavily, Itaru said to himself…

“The Sanshirou Pond again, huh…” It could only be there, for what other reason would he mention the heroine of the novel the pond borrowed its name from? “I didn’t know he liked Natsume Souseki too…” The author was pretty popular so it wasn’t hard to find a fan pretty much anywhere in the capital, but the fact that Chikage and him shared at least one interest made him happy. “Is it too much of a stretch to think we have similar taste in books? Would he enjoy Homare-san’s novels too, I wonder?” Itaru thought these silly things as he approached Kazunari and the others.


	7. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new party suddenly appears...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Itaru, Kazunari, Tsuzuru, Tsumugi, Chikage, +1 surprise  
> Tags: There's a tiny little bit of action towards the end, but also some silliness to balance things out

“Heya, Itaroon! Good morning! Hm, where did Chikachon go?”

“Chika… _What_?!” It was almost endearing that he already got a nickname as if he was part of the gang.

“Chikage-san is as distrustful as a stray cat, so it’ll take a huge while until he can join our conversations, you know?” Tsuzuru pat Kazunari’s back, as if suggesting him to not give up.

“I’m actually thinking he just don’t want to face you guys after what he did, so let me apologize on his behalf too.” Itaru bowed.

“Raise your head, Itaru-san, it’s already in the past.” Tsumugi smiled softly. “And I can see everything went well between you two.”

“Not completely, but we’re getting there.”

“Tsuzuroon told us the good news already, but it’s so nice to have visual evidence! You looked so happy when we spotted you two together from here!”

“You say I’m ‘happy,’ but I was sighing in exasperation a second ago. And what could you even tell when we were pretty far from the gates?!”

“I can tell by what’s in front of me now. You didn’t even bother to fix your hair before getting here, so in the clouds was Itaroon’s head!” Itaru shut up immediately because that was, indeed, the case.

“Shut it.” Itaru said before finally starting to fix it. Tsumugi offered to help him instead of teasing him even more. “So? I hope you guys didn’t get here earlier just to gossip about me. Gods forbid that I end up as the University’s next hot rumor!” Or, even worse, if _Chikage_ ends up as such. But they knew he would absolutely hate it, they would never let that happen, _right_?

“Nope! No worries, your secret rendezvous is safe with us.”

“Our what now?” Somehow, it sounded obscene.

“And you would need to get in line to become famous around here, because the rumor of the moment is about a ghost ninja.”

“Why every single rumor in this damn University revolve around ghosts?!” Tsuzuru will never know rest in this University, it seems, as he was forever doomed to play the _tsukkomi_.

“But maybe this one is true? I mean, my friends told me they saw this guy wearing all black walking up a vertical wall as if it was nothing!”

“Isn’t that just a regular ninja…? Not that it’s any less outrageous…”

“I know no ninjas this time.” They all laughed and started to walk away from the gates together, pleasantly chatting until they had to split up to go towards each of their department’s buildings.

“So, this is where we part ways. See you!! Hope you can bring Chikachon along at lunch time, Itaroon!”

“You really want to meet him, huh?”

“I mean, you wanted to desperately meet him yesterday too, no?”

“But that’s because…”

“If you value him this much, we cannot not do the same! A dear friend’s dear friend is our dear friend too! Besides, according to Tsuzuroon, he could use more people supporting him, right?”

“Yeah, I think so…” Itaru was moved. Even after he did manage to reunite with Chikage, the people around him were still willing to help him as much as they could. Itaru wasn’t sure he deserved all that, like being called “dear friend”, but… Considering how he felt towards Chikage, maybe he could understand how they feel, even if just a little. Some things you just do to see the other person’s smile. And if they wanted to see Itaru smiling, he was doing just that now. “Thank you. In fact, he’s not here now because he’s asking around if anyone knows Hisoka. Not as a ghost, mind you. As Tsuzuru explained, he has amnesia, so it would be really helpful to find a friend or a family member of his.”

“Indeed. You sure someone in this campus knows him?” Itaru shook his head in uncertainty. “Well, no matter, I can find that out. There’s no information on this campus that doesn’t reach Kazunari Miyoshi’s ears!” He struck a victorious pose already.

“Thanks, that would be a huge help.”

“I can ask around in the medical department too. I won’t let Kazunari-san do everything by himself!” Tsumugi offered his help as well.

“You guys are the best.” Itaru was genuinely grateful for everything.

“Just to be sure, but… Chikage-san knows you’re asking around to help him, right?” Tsuzuru, as always, had a worried expression on his face.

“Huh, yes, actually he asked for my assistance before I could even offer it.”

“Oh, I see.” Tsuzuru laughed, relaxing his stiff expression. “You really did it, Itaru-san… You made that grumpy guy open up even if just a little. I was always worried about what those two were doing by themselves, but knowing they’re now asking people I can trust for help brings a little of peace to my mind.” Little did he know that what they were doing by themselves was asking around using fairly questionable lies, but Itaru decided to not mention it to Tsuzuru.

“I didn’t do anything great, really.”

“You say that but you accomplished more in less than a day than me and Sakuya-san in three weeks. And you have no idea how much relief that bring us. Chikage-san refuses to see it, but we care about him, you know?”

“Hearing that makes me relieved as well. Thanks for doing all this for Chikage, all of you. I hope he can thank you all in person if we ever find something.”

“Not ‘if,’ ‘when’!” Kazunari said, full of certainty. And at that note, they finally parted ways.

And so, Itaru believed his part of the investigation was over, at least for now. He could ask more after Kazunari and Tsumugi’s preliminary search. Since, you know, he run out of people to ask for help. Chikage may think he was suave and popular, but it was more like Itaru had talent in adapting and reacting to what other people say, moving the conversation around accordingly. _Starting_ conversations, and with strangers no less, was a whole different beast altogether, and one he wasn’t sure he was courageous enough to face by himself. Anyway, hopefully Chikage would meet the others at lunch time and hear the report directly from them. Even if that doesn’t happen, Itaru wouldn’t mind having to meet him alone to relay this information. Not at all.

When the promised time finally came, Tsumugi approached Itaru with a gloomy expression.

“I’m sorry, Itaru-san. I tried to ask everyone I could in-between classes, but I failed to find anything worth sharing…”

“No need to get down. Not only you did your best, but we’re also narrowing down our search with your results. We started with such a broad area to cover, excluding departments bring us a step closer to our objective.”

“Yeah, when you put it that way… Thank you.” Tsumugi gave an embarrassed smile. “At any rate, even if I don’t have better results to present, I’m sure Kazunari-san will have something to say about the other departments.” Yes, plural.

“You say it. That guy is something else when it comes to connections.”

“Then, I’m going on ahead to meet him.”

“Huh, can’t I go with you?” Itaru was puzzled.

“It’s not like you can’t… But shouldn’t you be somewhere else?” Was it that obvious that he was feeling impatient? Itaru asked himself. “I’m sure he would flee if I went with you too, so…”

“Haha, you didn’t even meet Chikage properly, but you read him pretty well.”

“Hahaha, did I? Well, I hope you can bring him to us, so we can ‘meet properly’.”

“I’ll try my best too.” Itaru nodded, waved goodbye to Tsumugi and then left the building, immediately walking towards the Sanshirou Pond. Halfway there he met Chikage, unexpectedly. He was coming from a complete random direction too, but surely, he was on the way to their meeting spot.

“Huh, I thought you were at the pond already.”

“Not much to see there, so I didn’t feel like standing still.” Was he feeling impatient too? Itaru wish he could actually ask that. “You did what I asked you to?”

“Yes, I’m glad to see you again too, man.” Itaru frowned. “I requested this very popular friend of mine to ask around, but I didn’t hear from him just yet. I’ll go to the literature department building after this to do just that. You can accompany me.” Chikage crossed his arms, in thought.

“Whatever. Lead the way.” It was far easier than he thought.

“Oh? I wasn’t expecting you to comply. Are you in a good mood?”

“On the contrary. You can’t even imagine the amount of stupidity I heard all morning. Honestly, I’m proud of myself for having managed to keep my composed expression and my lie going to the end. The urge to give a snide response to the people I talked to was just that strong.”

“You just never were a people person, guess this didn’t changed, huh? Hahaha.” Was this the first thing about Chikage he thought it was the same? Of all things?

“Not my fault a lot of people aren’t worth the effort.”

“You’re absolutely ruthless… But _aside from these past few days_ , I think like you never really acted that way towards me. That may have made me feel a little special…” Itaru’s voice was getting lower and lower as he went on, but he still managed to get everything out.

“Did you say something just now?” Itaru wasn’t amused.

“Oh c’mon, you did that on purp…” Itaru couldn’t even finish his sentence, as he bumped into Chikage, who stopped walking suddenly. “What’s… wrong…?” He tried to sound angry, but Chikage was too tense for it to be some sort of joke.

“We’re under attack.” He pointed to a shuriken-like projectile at their feet, then quickly scanned the area for the person that threw it. “Chigasaki, stay close to me and be alert.” He was so serious it was almost scary.

The enemy was at the top of the nearby building, looking down at them. Chikage glared at him, waiting for him to move first. And he did just that, but surprisingly his next action was to climb down the building, dropping to one window to the one in the floor below. As much as this was dangerous, the mysterious man was really skilled at it, Itaru watched him in awe rather than fear.

“Wait, is he the ghost ninja?!” Once again, the ghost part was painfully off mark.

“The what?” Chikage asked without taking his eye off the suspicious person now in front of him. He quickly looked to Chikage’s feet, most likely intending to reclaim his weapon. Not like Chikage would let him, he would have better chance of immobilizing the man if he remained unarmed. Chikage needed to stop him if he wanted to get information out of him. Like why was he attacking them? Is this a mistake? It couldn’t be his former employer, right? He wouldn’t forgive himself if he dragged Itaru into one of his old problems…

Kicking the projectile out of the way, Chikage run to the man, trying to knock him down with a tackle. The man swiftly got out of his way though, forcing Chikage to switch to a martial arts takedown. What he wasn’t expecting was that the stranger had a lot of skill to block and counter his attacks. His style didn’t seem to match the military academy training, is he _really_ some ninja? After being momentarily confused by a parry followed by a counter attack, Chikage finds himself pinned by the ninja guy, with his arm behind his back.

“Now, let us relax! Because I have questions that need answers!” The man finally spoke up. His cheery tone clashed with Chikage’s stressful mood. The man looked like a spy, but his approach was way too flashy, in many ways. Not that it matters now, since Chikage would finally learn about his identity through his inquiries.

“Chikage!” Itaru, who’s been paralyzed this entire time, finally moved towards the projectile Chikage kicked earlier. He then spoke loudly to get his friend’s attention. “That guy isn’t trying to hurt us!” Chikage couldn’t believe his ears. “This is not a weapon, it’s just a sturdy origami. It’s treated so it doesn’t even cut…” Itaru’s words were getting wilder and wilder the more Chikage listened. He was holding up the triangular origami and, indeed, looking better, it didn’t look like a weapon _at all_. He was seeing enemies and dangers where none existed. Again. Scars he acquired from his time in the army, most likely. But hold on, was he just bested by a man who was just _playing with him_? And as if to confirm his theory…

“Tickling time!” And that was the ‘punishment’ Chikage received. His elusive laugh echoed through the campus, making a highly amused Itaru unable to do anything to free his friend. After a good minute of uncontrollable laughing, the mysterious man spoke once again when the silence returned.

“Okay, okay, let me ask you something now that everyone is feeling relaxed. Did you see Master Tenma around?”

“Wait, _who_?!” Chikage was getting more pissed by the minute. All that humiliation earlier and it was indeed a mistake? He should feel relief that the man wasn’t anyone after their lives, but his petty side was surfacing instead. To make matters even worse, his laughter a minute ago attracted somewhat of a sizable crowd to the area, one half of it laughing, the other half utterly confused. And Chikage hoped he could glare hard enough to scare away both halves.

“We have no idea who you’re talking about…” Noticing the disaster only now, Itaru tried to save what was left of Chikage’s dignity urging people to leave them alone, that they were just practicing for a play. He had to add that Chikage and the man were in costumes for the same motive, but neither of them needed to hear this part of the lie. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice approaching.

“Make way, make way, best friend is on the way!” Itaru spotted Kazunari walking towards them, through the crowd of now uninterested bystanders, Tsuzuru and Tsumugi close behind him. As soon as they got close enough, Itaru tried to explain the situation before more misunderstandings could take place.

“Hey, wait! Before anything else, yes, that’s probably the ninja from the rumor, but he’s not a bad guy! He’s not…” Before Itaru could finish his sentence, the man exclaimed loudly, since Kazunari’s voice earlier and now his presence caught his attention.

“Kazu!!!” The man then quickly forgot Chikage, releasing him and then running towards Kazunari. Again, Chikage wasn’t relieved in the slightest.

“Hey, if it isn’t Sumi!!!” Kazunari opened his arms wide, catching the speeding man in a big hug. Both of them started spinning happily in each other arms, leaving everyone in the vicinity puzzled.

“Don’t tell me the rumor this time… It was about _your own friend_?!” The ghost ninja rumor’s resolution was even more unsatisfying than the ghost soldier one. No one questioned Kazunari’s ability to gather information, but everyone there was seriously doubting his ability to actually analyze it. Well, everyone except Sumi, as Kazunari called him.

“What rumor?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, you won’t believe this, Sumi, but there’s this rumor floating around and, because of it, people think you’re a ninja! Isn’t that so cool?!”

“Aaaaah, yes, yes, it is!!! I want to be the most triangular ninja there ever was!!!” Tsuzuru listened to this conversation, and he was now questioning his own analysis ability.

“Huh, are you okay?” Meanwhile, Tsumugi approached Chikage and extended his hand to help him stand. Seeing his polite gesture, Chikage promptly ignored him and got off the ground by himself. Tsumugi laughed awkwardly. “I’m glad you’re unhurt…”

“Wait, so Kazunari is Master Tenma?” Hopefully, someone will also question Itaru’s analysis ability.

“No, but I know about him, I can explain it…”

“Huh…” As soon as he got his answer, Itaru noticed Chikage stealthily trying to leave the scene. He then pulled the guy’s arm before that could happen. “Wait, don’t go. They’re the ones I wanted you to meet.” Itaru put little to no strength in his pull, but surprisingly Chikage stopped right away. Or he was weak to physical contact, or he was starting to warm up to Itaru again. Most likely the former, Itaru thought and internally sighed.

“Oh, so it’s introductions time?” Kazunari looked to Sumi and both nodded when their eyes met. They all turned to look at Chikage too, who could only click his tongue.


	8. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies of yesterday are the allies of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> irl got really busy lately, so updates will be slow from now on.
> 
> Characters: Itaru, Chikage, Kazunari, Tsuzuru, Tsumugi, Misumi  
> Tags: Friendship, Teasing, Sankaku

“I’m Ikaruga Misumi! Servant of the Sumeragi household and the personal butler of young Master Sumeragi Tenma!” Misumi said, smiling proudly. So, in the end, people not only mistook him for a ninja because of his superior athletic abilities, but also because they confused his western-style butler attire for a ninja outfit. This realization would make Tsuzuru sigh really hard, everyone thought, so they just waited for it. He did the expected in the following ten seconds.

“Tenten-san’s family runs a saké brewery in Kyoto for about a century! They’re really renowned and everyone says their saké is really high quality!” Kazunari wasn’t even old enough to drink but he knew all about it already.

“The Sumeragi brewery, now this bring back memories... Yeah, what Kazunari-san said is true. It was a bit expensive, but Tasuku once bought a bottle of their saké for a special occasion of ours and it was, indeed, incredibly delicious.” Tsumugi, however, spoke from experience.

“I kind of want to taste it now, you made me curious… But wait. If they’re from Kyoto, what’s his butler doing here?” Itaru asked Kazunari, but Misumi himself who answered.

“Master Tenma moved here to focus on his studies, as he has yet much to learn before inheriting the brewery. But it would be sad for him to move by himself, so I came along to take care of him! I’m like his guardian!” His smile was so bright, like the guardian position was not only official but also his greatest achievement in life.

“You say that but you just lost him.” Tsuzuru pulled a _tsukkomi_ reflexively, a reaction Kazunari didn’t approve as he kept gesturing for Tsuzuru to keep quiet lest he hurt Misumi’s feelings. Fortunately, that didn’t happen and Misumi explained what happened matter-of-factly.

“I couldn’t help it. This lady was selling candy that had a perfectly triangular shape, so I had to stop and buy some, I even bought a bunch for Master Tenma, but when I looked back, he was gone!”

“You didn’t lose the candy too, right Sumi?!” The way Itaru saw it, Kazunari was focusing on the wrong parts.

“I was close to the mansion when it happened so I went back and put it in a safe place!” Tsuzuru, Itaru and Tsumugi couldn’t help but jolt up at the word ‘mansion’. It shouldn’t be surprising considering Tenma’s family background, but it was still a world they couldn’t even imagine living in. “Master Tenma will be so surprised when he comes back!”

“He surely will!” Kazunari was being nothing but supportive, which made Tsuzuru a little curious.

“Where did the two of you even met?”

“You see, I just told you guys that Tenten-san is super rich and he own a mansion and all that, right? Well, he also has his own car and Sumi here double as his driver!” Misumi nodded, full of pride. “So, sometimes I hitch a ride with him!” Kazunari showed his tongue while doing a funny pose.

“That’s how you met? You just _hitch a ride with some stranger_?!”

“More or less, I mistook his car for a taxi the first time. I was kind of late for class, so I didn’t notice… Hahahaha…” There was nothing but misunderstandings surrounding Misumi, it seems.

“I was searching for Master Tenma in that occasion too! And since Kazu wanted to come here, I brought him here in my car and used the opportunity to look for Master Tenma around the campus! And now this became our meeting spot! Always the first place I come looking for Master so I can look for Kazu too!”

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you, Sumi! Let’s get the car and look for Tenten-san together after classes!” According to Kazunari’s story, they both met when Kazunari was already attending the Imperial University. Although, judging by the way they were always patting each other’s backs and exchanging pleasantries, one could easily think they went through a lifetime together. It was really enviable, Itaru caught himself thinking.

“…You seem to lose track of him quite often.” It was the first time Chikage opened his mouth after everyone gathered. “Although, the heir of a famous brewery, huh… Finding this guy and have someone like that indebted to us could prove useful…” After Misumi and Kazunari’s beautiful display of friendship, Itaru could only sigh at what he had instead.

“Chikage, _please_.” Itaru softly hit him with his elbow. “Remember what I told you about friends not needing reasons to help each other? Now is a good time to exercise that.”

“Oh? I don’t remember befriending any of them. We all know each other for precisely five minutes.”

“They’re my friends, though. Do it for me, then.”

“Are you trying to guilt trip me with sentimentality?

“I’m trying to make you act like a proper human being.”

“I’m afraid you don’t really have reliable examples of properness to educate me… Not around here, at least.”

“Not proper is the real guilt trip I’m now considering making you go through. I’m going to tell them what just happened between you and Misumi if you don’t act friendly. In all its funny little details.” At this, Chikage’s expression turned really sour. It seems Itaru really improved his ability to push Chikage’s buttons. And he quite enjoyed that.

“You’re bluffing.”

“Want to bet?” Chikage intended to keep the banter going, until he noticed everyone else was just staring at them in complete silence. It was within his expectations to make one or two of Itaru’s friends uneasy with his rude and unfriendly display, but certainly having all of them _smiling at them_ wasn’t.

“What?” Both Itaru and Chikage asked, in the same baffled tone, with the same baffled expression in their faces.

“Nothing, it was just amusing to see a side of you we’re not used to.” Tsuzuru explained, trying to cover his grin that refused to go away. “Maybe I could say the same about Chikage-san too.”

“I’m acting like always, though?” Itaru was still confused.

“You rarely bicker like that with us.” Tsumugi’s laugh was soft, as if he found the situation endearing rather than funny. “It made me think of an old married coupled exchanging silly provocations.”

“What? I like to joke around like that with everyone. You guys just forgot those moments!” Itaru knew that was a lie, as he always tried his best to only show an aura of maturity and composure around others. But since Chikage knew how much of the complete opposite Itaru could be, he found himself slipping back to his past persona in his old friend’s presence. Was it to make it easier for Chikage to recognize him? Or because he never really changed? Maybe he was just letting his true self resurface again, after so much suppression, because now he had someone who wouldn’t judge him for it at his side.

He needed to stay at Chikage’s side a little longer to figure if that was really the case.

“You’re such good friends, I can see you like each other a lot!” Misumi said out loud, his phrasing making Itaru blush even more.

“I’m not sure anything we said or done was all that good, but…”

“Just introduce yourself already… Don’t keep this conversation going for even longer…” Itaru decided to shift the attention to Chikage while hiding behind him.

“Very well.” He complied rather fast again, then turned to the others. “My name is Utsuki Chikage. I’m acquainted to Chigasaki since our elementary school days, but we went our separate ways after middle school for a variety of reasons. But I’m satisfied to see he found people who treated him well while I was away.”

“They were relentlessly teasing me just a minute ago, is that what you can ‘treat well’…?”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tsukioka Tsumugi, I’m Itaru-san’s classmate.”

“Well, you know me already, but Ikaruga-san don’t, so I’ll take the cue to introduce myself too. I’m Minagi Tsuzuru.”

“Huh, nice to meet you too, I’m Kazunari Miyoshi, and I’m Tsuzuroon’s classmate.” Kazunari answered in an uncharacteristically meek way. Was he somehow afraid of Chikage, or just being cautious? “I think Itaroon already mentioned it to you, but he asked for our assistance to find more clues about the man who was with you the other day, Hisoka…” He already thought of a fantastic nickname to give him, but he felt that wasn’t the right time to share it with the others. And it was a good call, as the safe distance he put between them and the instant shift in the conversation from friendly banter to the very matter they intended to discuss made Chikage more relaxed and engaged, even if just a little.

“Indeed, he did tell me about you. And I appreciate your cooperation, even when you have nothing to gain with all this. May I ask how’s the progress?”

“I’m the one who appreciate being able to extend a helping hand to those in need. Unfortunately, my report will be rather short, as my research bore basically no fruit. You see, the most I could find out is that the ghost soldier rumor was the first time most people here saw or heard about Hisoka…” Both Tsumugi and Itaru seemed almost shocked after seeing this serious, professional Kazunari, but considering Tsuzuru and Misumi seemed unfazed, it probably wasn’t that rare an occurrence. Granted, they usually met just to hang out and that’s one moment they appreciated Kazunari being bright and cheerful. But apparently, he managed to act as the mood maker even when the desired mood was a serious one. Itaru could only be impressed.

“So, we’re on the same boat. Figuring you would focus more on looking for people who recognized his appearance or first name, I decided to try my luck with his family name. Maybe someone knew a sibling or cousin of Hisoka’s. End up with nothing all the same.” This wasn’t the same idea of investigation he shared earlier with Itaru. He really kept changing his strategy again and again.

“He was just joking around to mess with me, huh…” Itaru thought, his smile warping wryly. But he knew all too well he was feeling relief. The Chikage he knew spoke harshly but act kindly. He was far harsher now, but thankfully the poison was still only his words and nothing more.

“Aw man, so no win at all?” Kazunari skillfully switched back to his joyful persona, as so to soften the blow of their failure.

“You just have to keep trying! I’ll help!” Oddly enough, Misumi was the first one to talk. Chikage was immediately taken aback, as he wasn’t expecting him to offer help after their early fight. Even if he wasn’t planning to hold a grudge himself, Chikage felt he still hit Misumi pretty hard so it would be kind of justifiable for him to feel angry.

“Huh, that’s not really necessary. I can do this by myself…” He felt a tight grip on his arm, and his eye met Itaru’s fierce gaze when he turned his head. “You must be really busy looking for your master already…” He decided to add an excuse as he noticed he uttered the words that became Itaru’s newest sore spot.

“It’s okay, we can look for both together! You see, no matter how many times I lose track of Master Tenma, I always find him again!” He stuck out his chest, what made Chikage chuckle. There was a sense of innocence in his words, and purity in his actions, that was long-lost for Chikage. But that he couldn’t help but think it was really beautiful. Was it envy, was he longing for it perhaps? Either way, innocence would definitely be a waste on him, especially when it fit other people way better. Like…

Chikage frowned once again when he noticed everyone else was smiling at him. The tender, friendly mood was coming back and he was starting to feel awkward being at the center of so much attention. He coughed loudly.

“I appreciate your offer, but I must share this development with my partner before attempting anything else. I need more leads and he’s the only one that can provide them.” Misumi pouted, but didn’t insist. Instead, he only made sure his offer still stands, whenever Chikage needs he would be there. Chikage nodded, unsure how to respond. He scratched his eyepatch, what made Itaru curious if this was some new quirk of his when he was feeling confused or embarrassed. Eventually, he just said an ‘I’ll keep it in mind’ and looked away. It was his way of saying ‘I want to get away from here’, this one cue Itaru knew.

“Now that’s all take care of… Let’s all have lunch together!” Kazunari tried to lift everyone’s spirits once again.

“I’ll pass.” Chikage said, quick and curtly, getting ready to leave.

“Hey now. Knowing you, you’ll just skip lunch altogether for the sake of your investigation. You’re definitely coming.”

“Says the airhead that used to often ‘forget’ to eat because he was so engrossed in some book.”

“I don’t do that.”

“Well…” It was all Tsumugi and Tsuzuru said.

“…Anymore.” Itaru added in a low voice.

“Yes! Let’s all have onigiri! I know a place that sells good ones! They’re very triangular!” Misumi suggested as if everyone was already on board.

“Honestly, if the taste is good too, I’m in.” Tsuzuru smiled, deciding not to question Misumi if he would be able to find said place. Everyone laughed, except Chikage. Even so, he had a small smile in his lips.

“If I won’t be able to escape, let me at least pay for it all. My savings aren’t anything great, but I can handle this much. As a little apology for the other day.” Itaru’s eyes opened wide. Tsuzuru, Tsumugi and Kazunari remained silent, their mouths hanging half-open. Misumi, however, clapped his hand overjoyed.

“Yay, so can I eat all I want? There’s some new fillings I want to try!”

“No, Misumi bad! He’s just being polite, so do the same and decline it.” Kazunari answered as if he was Misumi’s mother.

“Eh…” His disappointment was visible, and Chikage just shrugged.

“I don’t mind, if that’s what he wants, let him.”

“Only if you let me do the same!” Kazunari felt a push in his shoulder as soon as he said that.

“What happened with the ‘be polite and decline’?!” Tsuzuru said as everyone started following an enthusiastic Misumi out of the campus. Kazunari asked if they were going by car, but Misumi said it was close enough and he was in a mood for walking. None of the other five objected, so they just went after the butler. Chikage was some good steps behind, what made Itaru slow down to walk by his side.

“Are you sure about this? You’re unemployed.” Itaru was still unconvinced.

“They were so quick to treat me as a longtime friend. Even after what I did to them the other day. I just felt an extra need to thank them for the help because of that. That’s all there is to it.” Chikage never once stopped looking forward.

“Hmmm. Well, they’re all great guys, so that’s expected of them. They were always ready to help me, every time I needed. And it seems that’s your weak point, huh? In face of such kindness, you suddenly ‘remember’ how to act like a respectable person.”

“I always remember. I just don’t want to most of the time.”

“I take that back. This response alone is far from respectable!” Before he could complain more, Itaru could feel Chikage’s hand resting on his shoulder, bringing the two of them closer a moment after. Chikage then finally turned to face Itaru, who also turned his head in the same direction to avoid bringing their faces unnecessarily close.

“Feel free to eat as much as you want too. I own you so many apologies, for far too many things. I know this hardly counts as compensation for these eleven years, but I promise it’s only the start. I... I intend to take responsibility for all that time you felt alone.” Itaru almost felt like crying, but he managed to hold back by breathing slowly.

“I appreciate your offer, but… You know I’m really stupid, and I always forgive you really easily. So yeah, you don’t need to give me special treatment. You don’t own me anything more than what you own them.” He leaned his head towards Chikage’s, almost touching the other man’s shoulder with his cheek. “I’m happy enough just knowing I have my best friend at my side again.” Chikage didn’t say anything for a long while, but eventually he laughed through his nose.

“You have this many decent people around you and you decide to pick the most problematic one as the best.”

“Someone has to beat some sense in that thick skull of his.” At this point, Chikage separate himself from Itaru.

“I wouldn’t be getting too attach to how things are going now. I’m willing to make amends for my past mistakes, but I can clearly see I don’t belong at your side. Not anymore.” Were the changes too great for Chikage to bear? But whose changes were troubling him? “So, if this investigation mess escalates further and it starts interfering with the life you built here, I won’t hesitate to make sure I’ve pay you back for everything and then…” He failed to finish his sentence when he noticed the sorrow surging in Itaru’s eyes. This time, Itaru held back his tears sighing really loud.

“It really is hard to keep your friendships as you get older, huh…”

“I’m really sorry.” Itaru wasn’t really expecting him to apologize.

“Don’t be.” After ensuring he was composed enough and his voice wasn’t trembling, Itaru turned to Chikage, walking backwards towards the rest of the group that was ahead. “Listen, as much as I wanted to say I would just follow you if you can’t stay, I… I’ll respect your decision if you actually talk it out to me. I know a lot happened while we were apart, and we still kind of are walking our own separate ways.” His expression quickly changed to a more determined one. “But don’t think I’ll give up on you so easily. I’ll make this work; I’ll make our new relationship work. I’ll show you that you’re no inconvenience to me, neither I’ll be one to you.”

“Okay, but what if…” Itaru brought one of his fingers to Chikage’s lips, interrupting him on the spot. Mostly because the act took him by surprise.

“I know what you’re going to say. What if even then this doesn’t work.” He let his finger slides down, freeing Chikage’s lips once more. “Then let’s make these moments we have now last. Let us make new memories. Let us stay together. Please.” His confidence started to slip out at the end, but Chikage’s smile in response to his pledge made it impossible for Itaru to avert his eyes.

“I think I can manage at least that much.”

“You _think_?!”

“I just have to invite you to lunch more often.”

“Hey, you can do better than bribe me with food!”

“Wasn’t that _your_ strategy back when we were kids? Blame yourself for my inspiration.”

“Those were different! It was my way to THANK you!”

“Thanks, bribery, it’s just a matter of semantics. Besides, your friends don’t seem to mind either way.” Chikage stopped walking for a split second. “Speaking of them, we should walk faster or they’ll leave us behind. Even if I’m the one who’s paying…” Itaru’s eyebrows twitched.

“It looks more like they are speeding up on purpose… After them!”

Despite the exasperated expression on Itaru’s face, that afternoon was the most fun he had in a long while. He tried to control himself, as usual, to not come across as a little kid going for a picnic, but even then, he could hear himself laughing every ten minutes. Chikage had his share of fun as well, as much as he tried to deny it. Itaru caught the man smiling every time he snuck a glance (not that he was often looking in his direction, he might add). The two of them were still acting awkward around each other, as much that pained Itaru to admit. But with the proper help from his friends to sweep them up in conversation, the mood between the two old friends could go back to the way it was.

This wonderful feeling, that smile couldn’t be just another mask, it felt too real…

As they were going back to the university after the outing, and Misumi to his search, Itaru repeated one more time his biggest wish before temporarily parting ways with Chikage once again.

“Can we meet again after classes? Will you wait for me?” He knew he was repeating himself over and over, but he also felt too insecure about their relationship to not seek the reassurance. That, and deep down he also wanted to not be the only one seeking. Having Chikage as the one going after him once in a while would be so refreshing.

“If I’m not busy…” As always, an answer without much compromise. And as always, it left Itaru hoping for the best, even if he knew all full well Chikage wasn’t the best when it came to keeping promises.

Except this time, he kept it. And there he was, waiting for Itaru at the gates as the sun started to set.


End file.
